Freshman Anxiety
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: Wilbur and Karena start high school and college respectively. But when someone is keeping a close eye on the teenager, will Wilbur make it through freshman year without any worries?
1. Karena: Nervous

**I'm back with a surprise: It's the start of a new series! This series will cover Wilbur's high school career and Karena's first four years of college as well as their relationship. But I'm not going to give out too much spoilers, as I haven't had that many ideas yet for the story. Enjoy!**

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons***

* * *

*KARENA'S POV*

"I am so nervous."

"Wilbur, it's your first day of high school; you'll love it!" I paused, thinking about how my first day of high school went back in Los Angeles a few years ago...

*FLASHBACK*

I panicked in the hallway as I frantically searched for my first class. Now I had wished I paid attention to the counselor, but she didn't even show me room numbers at freshman orientation. Luckily for me, I found a teacher in the quiet hallway and asked for directions. She smiled and told me how to get to my biology class. I had a flight of stairs to go up, and there was only a minute left before class had started. Again in luck, she called the teacher, and he didn't mark me tardy. I promised to myself to make the teacher, who would be my English teacher, a batch of peanut butter and oatmeal cookies eventually.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Okay so you may get lost at first, but you'll get the hang of it."

"But it's high school!" Wilbur whined. "They say the grades matter, and my grades in junior high weren't that great." I cleared my throat.

"Hello! You're looking at a high school _graduate_ who had a cumulative 4.3 GPA and named the valedictorian of the class. Do I not qualify as a tutor?" I gave my worried boyfriend a smirk, and Wilbur shot up with a wide grin on his face.

"Karena Michelle Edwards, I love you!" Wilbur placed his arms around me so tightly that I couldn't breathe. We laughed when he let go, and I went to the kitchen to finish the lasagna I was cooking. It was Friday afternoon in Todayland, the last weekend of summer vacation before Wilbur started high school and I college. I was ready for it since Cornelius Robinson introduced me to the university he attended when he was only a young teenager...around Wilbur's age to my disbelief...and to the professors, who would help me start my career. I also got a job as a waitress to help me with my rent payment and all that jazz. Cornelius and Franny had already supplied me with furniture, and they told me I didn't need to pay for it.

I finished cooking our lunch, and I prepared our two plates. Along with the lasagna, I placed a small slice of New York style cheesecake on the plates and brought it to the living room, which had my messy desk and all sorts of paintings of what life was like in my world. Wilbur was, to my surprise, waiting patiently to eat lunch, but he had a confused look on his face when I handed him his food.

"Do not tell me you've never had lasagna before?!"

"I never even heard of lasagna until now," Wilbur replied.

"Well, well, well," I remarked. "Then your family is a little bit behind. Give it a try!" I didn't care about how my boyfriend thought; watching him try something new was very entertaining...so entertaining Wilbur kept getting distracted by my straight face that I was trying to hide.

"Will you stop laughing for a sec?" Wilbur asked while laughing. "You're embarrassing me."

"I'm sorry, but you are so entertaining to watch when you do something new."

"So are you," my boyfriend replied with a flat voice. "You're talented." He finally tried the lasagna, and he had wide eyes. "Wow! What's in this stuff?"

"I just made the basic kind," I explained. "Just the lasagna pasta, tomato sauce, and the cheese with some basil."

"My family's gotta try this because this is amazing."

"I actually have my own secret recipe for lasagna. I can make it sometime if you like." I paused as I took a bit of my lunch. "You're talented too."

"You think so?" Wilbur asked. "I think imagination's my only talent."

"Well, what do you like to do that you want to improve in?" I asked. "You could do art or music."

"I do want to improve with my trumpet," my boyfriend responded. "So I put band down as a class."

"You play trumpet?"

"My mom's idea. She heavily got me into jazz music and taught me a few notes."

"I didn't know you play trumpet." As I replied back with surprise, Wilbur looked at me funny.

"I could've sworn I told you about this earlier. Are you sure I didn't tell you?"

"I don't think so...or I might not remember you telling me," I replied with a weird look on my face. "I believe you did tell me you play guitar and percussion though."

"That's right!" Wilbur exclaimed with a smile. "You play percussion as well, don't you?"

"I have been declared the best female drummer in Los Angeles," I answered. "My solos in high school made the crowd go crazy at ball games. Well enough about me. What other classes did you sign up for?" It took a few minutes for Wilbur to list all of his classes: band, algebra 1, chemistry, English 1, world history, physical education (P.E.), introduction to business and technology, and chorus, that one being a surprise to me.

"I want to improve my singing too so that I can sing to you more." I had to blush at Wilbur's explanation, and then I shrugged.

"As long as you comfort me when I'm sad, I'm happy. I only need you." I paused and I smiled, looking up into his very caring chocolate-colored eyes. "I think you're a terrific singer. I don't care about what anyone else says about it." The teenage raven-haired boy smiled and leaned in to kiss me in the cheek.

"You mean so much to me. Now if only-" I put my finger on his lips and smiled.

"Wilbur Robinson, we've only been dating for about four months, and I've only lived in Todayland for three. Let's not rush me moving in with you until the time is right, okay?"

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy," Wilbur replied. I went up and kissed him on the cheek. I walked over to the sink with our dishes and washed them. "I still don't understand why you won't let a robot wash dishes like everyone else."

"I haven't lived in the future _that_ long yet," I replied sternly. "I have a robot to clean the floor, and it will progress to do more the longer I live in this apartment."

"Okay, okay," Wilbur cried out with his hands in the air. "I was just asking!"

"You are definitely cocky," I said, pointing my sponge at the boy, then I smiled and put the sponge back to its use. "But you are cute at the same time...and you mean so much to me, too." I could tell Wilbur was happy at that point, for I felt a pair of arms surrounding me and a chin on my shoulder. I let out a chuckle as I finished the last dish and placed my hands over his own. "Your breath smells like mint."

"Yes, anything wrong with that?" Wilbur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mint is my favorite scent," I replied, and I turned around to face him. I placed my hands around my boyfriend's neck and pulled him into a short kiss. Wilbur looked pleased after we broke it off.

"Your lips taste like strawberries."

"Anything wrong with that?" I asked with a smirk.

"I love strawberries." Wilbur paused as he sat back down on a chair. "And I especially loved the cheesecake. Did you make it?"

"No, I bought it," I replied and sat back down. "There was this restaurant I used to go to every month with my dad. It was called the Cheesecake Factory." Wilbur shot up as I said the name.

"You had a Cheesecake Factory in your world?"

"What, is there a Cheesecake Factory here?" I asked.

"When does your last class end?" Wilbur asked with a pointed finger. _How did we get from cheesecake to school?_

"Uh...nine o'clock. Why?"

"You. Me. Dessert. Nine-fifteen. Cheesecake Factory. Think you can make it?" _Well someone's being pushy today._

"It's a little late to eat," I replied. "But it's a date." I got up and got my purple shoes on since I was wearing a purple and silver dress. "Come on; let's go to your place. I could use a good game of chargeball right now."

The two of us got up to leave and stepped outside the apartment. It was a good two minutes until we actually left the building, and then I got a little more daring.

"Race you to the car!" I started to run in the sunshine, leaving Wilbur behind to race after me.

"Oh no you don't!" I heard my teenage boyfriend yell behind me. "And that's a time machine!"


	2. Wilbur: First Day of High School

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"* Enjoy!**

* * *

*WILBUR'S POV*

I have to admit, Todayland High School is not as big as Todayland University, the school my girlfriend is going to, but I still got lost on my first day. Today was a **_pain_**because I had to look for all eight of my classes in the three-story building, the gymnasium being the easiest, and I especially got lost finding my upstairs classes: algebra and world history, which were on the 2nd floor, and chorus, which was on the 3rd floor. But I managed to have it all under control and end the school day with flying colors. Karena's advice really helped me a lot to get me through my first day.

*FLASHBACK*

I put on my favorite shirt-the one with the upside down lightning bolt, one of the chargeball symbols-and a pair of jeans and rushed down to the dining room for breakfast. When I approached the room, I was surprised to see my girlfriend sitting next to my mom. I walked to my usual spot, which was where Karena was at, and I hugged her from behind. I leaned in, and I placed my chin on her shoulder.

"You're making my day better already," I whispered in her ear. My mom looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Wilbur! Carl made you a special breakfast." My mom turned her head toward the door and called for Carl. Carl rushed in the door and toward the three of us, and he threw my breakfast to my spot on the table.

"Uh, Karena? Can you please get up?" I asked my brunette girlfriend. "You're in my spot, and I need to eat."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Karena replied as she got up. "Your mom and I were just talking about you." I shot up as I took my first bite of my bacon biscuit.

"My only child, a high school student," my mom chorused as she placed her left hand on my shoulder and her right hand on Karena's. "And his girlfriend, a college student. You two are going to have a great time during the next four years."

"What about me were you talking about?" I asked with uneasiness in my voice; I really didn't like it when anyone in my family talked about me. Before Karena could answer, my family started to come down and join in on the fun. Here's a very brief summary of my family felt: they were so ecstatic about my being a freshman in high school. Me? Not so much; I was so nervous about my first day, and I never felt like this before. I wondered why my first day of high school was a big deal until Karena put her soft hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her, and she was smiling her red lips and looked at me with her beautiful green eyes.

"It'll be fine," my girlfriend said. "Just take deep breaths throughout the day. Remember, you're a Robinson, and a Robinson keeps moving forward, no matter how complicated the situation is."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Right now I was walking home along a bridge since my house was on the other side of the lake my dad "built" years ago, and I was not of age to drive a flying car...with the exception of the time machine, of course. I had not used the time machine since the Bowler Hat Guy crisis...okay fine, I took Karena back in time to the Jazz Age after she moved to Todayland. But I haven't used it since! Even though I technically shouldn't have worried about this at all by now, I'm the only one...other than Karena, Carl, and my dad...who actually know what happened and what the future should be like. I mean, I'm the only one who went through time to experience the changes, so I still feel kind of down, even though my dad and I went back to the past to get the second time machine a few months ago. I've definitely learned my lesson, that's for sure. I learned it while cleaning the mess I made in the time lab...and helping my dad repair the robot guardian and robot sentries, who vaporized me back to my room afterwards. What I still don't understand is why my dad would program the sentries to recognize only me and not any kind of person who would destroy the security measures. To be honest, I would've preferred to go the easy way to get the prototype time machine...that or actually close the garage door. I guess maybe using the time machine once in a while would be okay as long as I don't interfere with anything. I do miss Lewis, my dad's younger self from the past.

I finally reached the house after an hour of walking, and I walked into the dining room; I was hungry. What confused me was that there was a piece of cake at my spot instead of a bowl of strawberries like my mom would usually give me on any first day of school.

"Welcome back, little buddy!" Carl exclaimed, running to me and hugging me. "Hope your first day was great!"

"Yes, I sure did," I replied sarcastically. "I enjoyed my classes." _Not._

"So why wasn't it great?" Carl asked, and I sighed.

"I kept getting lost and I was marked tardy twice. At least for freshmen, they don't count until next week." I paused for a few seconds and changed the subject; I really didn't want to talk about school right now. "So what's with the cake? Did I do something good this weekend?"

"Mr. Robinson suggested it to signify the success of your first day of high school," Carl answered. _Seriously? Can't he just say 'dad?!' _"Of course, his wife argued against it, going for the strawberries, so I just made chocolate cake with strawberries on top." I couldn't believe I didn't notice the strawberries when I walked in. "After all, everyday is successful in the Robinson house." I had to smile at that statement.

"Karena kind of gave me the same advice. Speaking of-"

"Taking Calculus right now," Carl interrupted. "She should be back in time for your date."

"Another reason why I wanted strawberries," I muttered. "I'll probably gain five pounds by tomorrow."

"What is this date about anyway?" Carl asked with a huge smile on his face. Carl is my best friend, but sometimes he can force me to tell him everything, no matter how much effort is needed to do so.

"Going to the Cheesecake Factory," I answered.

"Who's going to the Cheesecake Factory?" my mom asked as she walked in the room. She stopped when she saw the cake. "And you get cake anyway. At least you get _some_ nutrition."

"To answer your question-" I got cut off again as I took a bit out of my cake. _I guess strawberries and chocolate really do go well together._

"Wilbur's going on a date!" Carl exclaimed with happiness. I slapped my head, ruining the moment.

"Oh how nice!" my mom replied with her hands clapped together.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be really full by breakfast tomorrow," I said. "Have you tried any of the foods Karena makes?"

"Not that I know of," my mom answered. "But she did tell me she cooks."

"She made me lasagna last weekend, and ohmygosh it was awesome!" I exclaimed. "She has a recipe that she told me was secret, but she wants to make it sometime for us to eat."

"Well, tell her to come over on Friday!" Carl said. "If she doesn't have a class that is."

"She told me her last class ends at nine o'clock tonight," I replied. "But I don't know what other classes she's taking."

"And she takes these classes on certain days," my mom said, remembering her college days. "Does she get a break?"

"I didn't exactly ask her," I answered. "I'll ask her tonight."

"Well, you don't have to, little buddy," Carl chimed in.

"Well, I'm off to the music room," my mom announced. "Do you want to play the xylophone, sweetie?"

"When I'm done with the cake," I answered, taking another bite of my cake. I'm going to have a lot of fun at dinner...that's for sure.


	3. Karena: First Day of College and Date

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or the song "There's a Class For This"* Enjoy!**

* * *

*KARENA'S POV*

"Have a good night everyone." _Finally!_

Surprisingly, for a three-hour college class, this one was the slowest, even when it was a music class. It wasn't the music class you would be thinking about; it was a music theory class, so I get to learn how the notes work and some music terms. I'm not going to get right in detail because the class was kind of a drag for it being the first day.

I also had calculus and rhetoric English today. The learning experience was so different than learning in high school. To be honest, I don't know why I needed to take calculus, but I wanted to help my future children...if I will have any, in math if they'll need it. Anyway, my music class was my longest class at 3 hours long...so far, while my calculus and English classes lasted for only 50 minutes. Tomorrow, I take calculus again as well as astronomy and band. I was glad about the timing of things because I can actually stay awake for classes like these. In high school, classes were an hour and a half long, and, depending on the subject, I either fell asleep, or I stayed awake with eagerness.

I was on my way back to the apartment in a transportation bubble when I received a call from my boyfriend, who I hoped survived his first day of high school. I smiled and I answered it with ease.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Wilbur said on the other line. "You ready?"

"I'm in the middle of a bubble right now," I answered. "I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up."

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Alright." I hung up as my bubble approached its destination. It popped on the platform, and I approached the door leading into the building. As I walked toward my place, a robot passed me with a bundle of towels in her hands. But she didn't seem to notice that she dropped one of the towels onto the floor. So in an act of kindness, I picked up the towel and rushed over to the robot.

"Excuse me, miss. You dropped one of these as you passed by." The robot turned around, and I placed the folded towel on top of the others in her hands.

"Thank you, Miss Edwards."

"Karena, please," I replied. "We're all friends here."

"Cornelius calls me Darla," the robot said in response. "I hope you are enjoying your stay in the Contemporary District."

"Oh, I certainly am, thank you," I answered with a smile, then I looked at my new iPhone that the Robinsons gave me. "Well, I should be getting changed; I have a date to catch with my boyfriend."

"Have a good night, Karena," Darla replied.

"You as well." I walked back to my apartment number and I started to change my dress, noticing some dirt marks from falling to the ground earlier. I had changed from a turquoise blue dress to a sparkling purple dress with no sleeves. I redid my makeup, consisting of purple eyeshadow and a darker blush to go with my hair, which was up in a straight ponytail.

When I got done, I sat down and turned on some music by Cute is What We Aim For. I was really amazed that Cornelius Robinson was able to do some amazing stuff with my music so that I would be able to listen to it.

**_What you got now, gonna gonna give it up._**

**_What you got now, gonna gonna give it up._**

**_What you got now, what you got now._**

I walked over to my desk and opened up my sketch book as I tried to think of what to draw while waiting for Wilbur.

_**We keep ourselves a mystery**_

_**But we provide, provide the clues.**_

_**But the rest is up to you**_

_**And don't forget to check the obvious.**_

_**We are so serious,**_

_**So I guess it comes down to how curious you can be.**_

I started to draw a face with green eyes, and rosy cheeks. I then drew lips as red as the rose.

**_What you got now, gonna gonna give it up_**.

_**What you got now, gonna gonna give it up.**_

_**What you got now, what you got now.**_

I started to draw the neck, and then the shoulders.

_**Drama doesn't follow me, it rides on my back.**_

_**I may be ugly, but they sure love to stare.**_

_**Drama doesn't follow me, it rides on my back.**_

_**I may be ugly, but they sure, they sure...**_

_**Love to stare.**_

I drew the elbows and then the hands, one hand overlapping the other.

_**And you check labels more than the FCC**_

_**These calories are killing me.**_

_**But this is a sticky situation**_

_**So keep your chest in the game**_

_**And drop your jaw and coax me.**_

I prepared to draw the body, the breasts, and then the hips.

_**What you got now, gonna gonna give it up.**_

_**What you got now, gonna gonna give it up.**_

_**What you got now, what you got now.**_

I drew the legs, and the feet, the feet covered by white heels.

_**Drama doesn't follow me, it rides on my back.**_

_**I may be ugly, but they sure love to stare.**_

_**Drama doesn't follow me, it rides on my back.**_

_**I may be ugly, but they sure, but they sure...**_

I drew brown hair around the girl's face, and then a white, transparent veil on top of it.

_**This is a party without the people**_

_**This is a show without the sound**_

_**This is a dance without the steps**_

_**Now I gave you the clues to find what I found.**_

I drew the dress that the girl would wear on her special day: long-sleeved, white silk with white lace to make the v-neck.

_**This is a party without the people**_

_**This is a show without the sound**_

_**Now I gave you the clues**_

_**To find what I found.**_

I heard knocking on the door, and I walked over to let my boyfriend in. To my surprise, he was wearing nothing more than a brown chargeball t-shirt and blue jeans. Wilbur had his mouth gaped open when I opened the door.

"Whoa!" I smiled and turned around so that Wilbur could see the entire dress.

**_Drama doesn't follow me, it rides on my back._**

**_I may be ugly, but they sure love to stare._**

"Do you like it?" I asked the raven-haired teenager.

"Boy, yeah!" Wilbur beamed with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

_**Drama doesn't follow me, it rides on my back.**_

_**I may be ugly, but they sure love to stare.**_

"Well then, let's go," I said, smirking back at my boyfriend. I turned the music off as we left the apartment. I couldn't believe my eyes when I looked at the time; it was nine-thirty! "We should hurry though."

"Relax, Karr," Wilbur exclaimed laughing. "My curfew's at eleven. We have plenty of time."

"Karr?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as we got in the time machine.

"Short for-"

"I get it!" I said with the "irritated Raphael voice." Wilbur started the time machine, and we flew off to the Cheesecake Factory. It was really hard for me to remember the last time I went to that restaurant back home in L.A...

*FLASHBACK*

"Oooh, I want THAT one!" I exclaimed as I looked at the cheesecake menu with my mom. I, being a very excited five-year-old, pointed to the peanut butter cheesecake with excitement, but it died as my mom shook her head.

"That has too much sugar, dear," my mother, Evelyn, calmly explained. "It's not healthy for you. Now how about this one?" She pointed to a picture of a piece of cheesecake with strawberries on top.

"I want that one more!" I exclaimed with laughter, and my parents joined in on the fun.

"Okay, we'll take three slices of the strawberry cheesecake, please," my dad, Jonathan, ordered. It was about a few minutes wait before our cheesecake got delivered to us. I took my first bite, and I had wide eyes. I fell in love with the cheesecake.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Karr? You okay?"

Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered the good times with my mother. I was so lost in thought that I didn't know my boyfriend was trying to talk to me.

"Kareeeenaaaa." Wilbur then made a few snaps with his fingers in front of my face, and I blinked as I had to face reality; my mother was dead, and there was nothing I could do to change that.

"What?" I asked.

"You okay? You spaced out...and you're crying. What's wrong?" Wilbur and I embraced, and I wiped my eyes.

"It's nothing," I answered. "Just remembering something."

"It's about your mother isn't it?" I rose my head so that my green eyes could meet Wilbur's brown ones, and I nodded.

"I know I should be moving on with life, but I really do miss her."

"I know how you feel," my boyfriend replied as he touched my shoulder.

"How? Everyone in your family's alive."

"On the contrary..." Wilbur paused to take a deep breath. "My Grandpa Framagucci didn't win his battle against cancer. He died before I was even born."

"I don't think there would be a difference there," I replied solemnly. "You weren't born yet, and so you didn't get to know your grandpa."

"Well, I kind of do remember his voice when my mom was pregnant," Wilbur said.

"If so, then you have a really good memory!"

"Time travel: it's a wonderful thing," my boyfriend said with a fist on his chest.

"Oh, that would explain why you remember that," I said.

"What?" Wilbur asked, and then he paused, looking solemn. "Ah man! You got me." I raised an eyebrow, confused at what he was talking about. "I went back in time to 'see' my grandpa before he died. I teared up in thinking I never got the chance to meet him."

"There was nothing you could do," I replied. "And there was nothing I could do to prevent my mother from dying. What I would personally like to do is smack the prison uniform off of her alcoholic killer and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I stopped talking as my boyfriend, who apparently has tough hands, placed his hands on my shoulders and gently shook me. "That wouldn't help your mother either. Besides, the driver was probably drunk by the accident. Was there a trial about this?"

"Yes, and I cried the entire time. Now I can't believe what the police said back then."

"What was the sentence?" Wilbur asked.

"He wasn't sentenced for life, to my disbelief. The judge considered it manslaughter as the driver _claimed_ to not remember anything, despite the evidence of drugs in his car. He was sentenced for 15 years with a $30 million fine."

"How long ago was this?"

"Eleven years ago. And they haven't changed their minds about it."

"Wow...well let's go eat." Wilbur and I got out of the time machine and into the restaurant. We then followed the host to our table and we looked at the menu.

"So what are you getting? Strawberry?" I asked my boyfriend with a smirk on my face.

"Funny thing: I had a piece of chocolate cake with strawberries on top when I got home from school," Wilbur replied.

"Speaking of which...and that sounds really good...how was your first day of high school?" I asked.

"It could've been better," Wilbur answered with a frown.

"Hello! I am Eve, and I will be your waitress tonight," said a robot waitress who approached our table. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll have water, please," Wilbur ordered. _Eww._

"I'll have raspberry lemonade," I ordered.

"Are you ready to order your late dinner?" Eve asked.

"Oh, it's just cheesecake tonight," I replied.

"What would you two like?" Eve asked.

"I'll have just the New York style cheesecake with caramel on top," Wilbur ordered.

"And for you, miss?"

"I'll try the red velvet cheesecake, please," I ordered, and Eve took our menus and waltzed away.

"You were saying?" I asked the raven-haired teen.

"I got lost trying to find my upstairs classes, and I was marked tardy twice," he replied. "Other than that, the classes were fine. The teachers really made the freshmen feel welcome."

"Well that's good," I replied.

"So how was your first day of college?" Wilbur asked as the cheesecake and drinks arrived.

"It was okay," I answered. "The last class I took, music theory, was really draggy. But my calculus and rhetoric classes were easy to get along with."

"Do you take music theory on Friday?" Wilbur asked.

"Yes...way to start a weekend, huh?" I answered with dread in my voice.

"Do you take the other two classes on Friday, too?" the teen asked.

"I take rhetoric English, but not calculus," I answered. "Why?"

"My mom was wondering if you wanted to make that lasagna for the family on Friday," Wilbur explained as he took a bite out of his cheesecake. I also took a bite out of mine, and I was impressed with the flavoring. I had always come to love the red velvet birthday cake, but this cheesecake was even better.

"I'd love too," I replied with a smile. "What time do you guys have dinner again? Seven?"

"Six, actually."

"Oh wait, that's not gonna work," I said, realizing my schedule. "My class starts at six. I could make it and give it to you guys before then, but I wouldn't be able to eat with you."

"Then how about Thursday?" Wilbur asked.

"That is more possible; my calculus class ends at 4:50."

"Okay, so Thursday it is," Wilbur exclaimed with a smile. "How's the cheesecake?"

"Much better than the red velvet cake I have for my birthday," I answered.

"When is your birthday anyway? I can't believe I don't know it yet."

"Back in my world, my birthdate was February 2nd, 1995," I answered.

"So here, your birthdate would be February 2nd, 2019," said the raven-haired boy. "You are turning nineteen, right?"

"Yep," I answered.

"That's what I thought," Wilbur said. I laughed and we continued to spend time on our date laughing and finishing up our cheesecake, both of us hoping the school year would get better.

* * *

**No, Eve is not from "WALL-E"; I have actually never seen the movie before. Again, this is in the "Meet the Robinsons" world, so Eve would look like a female robot from that world. I have enjoyed writing the story so far. :)**


	4. Wilbur: The Homecoming Games

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons." Enjoy! There'll be more action starting in this chapter, I promise ;)**

**Btw, yes, I looked at my calendar on my phone to look up the date for this chapter ;)**

* * *

*WILBUR'S POV*

***1 month later-October 1, 2037***

It was homecoming week here at Todayland High School, and today, the homecoming games take place at the Joyce Williams football field and track. We also had to dress in our 'class colors': Freshmen wore red; sophomores wore orange (_I guess I'll have to wait until next year_); juniors wore blue; and seniors wore purple.

The very first game, which was powderpuff football, was kept according to tradition after all these years. But there was a catch compared to what Karena told me about in her world: ALL classes played instead of only the juniors and seniors. The freshmen girls played against the sophomore girls while the junior girls played against the senior girls. Two more games would be played to determine the championship; of course, the seniors won 1st place while the sophomores won 2nd place. I honestly wasn't too fascinated with that game, but the music in the background was fascinating to listen to. The music not only came from the pep band, but during intermissions, rock music from years ago played in the background. Who knew that Bon Jovi or Metallica would still be popular today?

I walked down to the track to play the second game in the homecoming schedule: the egg toss, one that was also kept according to tradition. I loved this game as it gave me memories of my youth. When I was very young, my family and I would walk outside every morning before Grandma cooked breakfast, and we would have an egg war. The memory was very faint, but I still remember getting egg white in my cowlick. Unfortunately, the tradition ended because everyone got so busy with their lives now that my father improved life on this planet.

"Are you ready for this, Wil?" my partner, Kevin, asked me with a big smile on his face. I had to grin wide.

"Totally! We are going to beat this thing," I replied with confidence as we lined up along the field.

"We are so going to lose this game," said Maggie, a girl standing next to me with an egg in her hand. Her partner, Bethany, waved at us, and Kevin and I waved back.

"Why do you think that?" I asked the blonde girl, who had a fascination with rocks for some reason.

"We're freshmen!" Maggie cried. "We always lose the homecoming games."

"Relax, sweetie!" Beth shouted. "It will be fun no matter if we win or lose."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "Just think the egg is a rock."

"Geez," Maggie said sarcastically. "Thanks a lot, Wilbur."

"Ready." The coach prepared us to throw our eggs at our partners. "Get set. GO!"

Everyone on my side threw their eggs as I threw mine. I cheered as Kevin caught the egg, but then I frowned as Maggie screamed; her egg, not even close to halfway to her partner, broke on the ground. The freshmen girls walked away...along with one of the junior groups, who apparently dropped their egg as well. Because my partner and everyone else caught their eggs, they had to step back 5 yards to make the game harder. The coach signaled everyone to throw, and Kevin and his companions tossed the eggs back at my side. Everyone, including myself, caught the eggs with ease, and we all cheered as we stepped backwards 5 yards. We got the signal, and we once again threw our eggs. I grinned as my partner caught the egg, but the other junior group and the sophomore group next to me dropped their eggs. Both of the senior groups were still standing as well as the other sophomore group and my group. Kevin and his three companions stepped back another 5 yards, and on the signal, they threw the eggs. It was a little harder to decide where to catch the egg, but I caught it without a problem, thanks to my mom and Uncle Gaston for helping me improve my eye coordination. The sophomore girl, Mitsu, missed the egg, and she and her partner were out of the game. The seniors, on the other hand, were still standing.

"Holy cow, ladies and gentlemen! One group of freshmen are still in the game with both of the senior groups! Will Kevin and Wilbur continue to catch the egg, or will they be smeared with egg white?"

"Come on, Kevin," I shouted as I took 5 yards back. "We can do it!" We got the signal, and I threw my egg. Kevin, being the talented football player in the class, stepped backward and caught the egg...and so did the seniors. This continued on for about three or four tosses. Now everyone was at the 20-yard line on both ends.

"GO!"

Me and the two senior boys tossed their eggs at our partners. _Oh, come on, Kevin...catch it!_ I closed my eyes and I winced, thinking that Kevin was going to drop the egg. I opened my eyes a few seconds later and turned to my left to see how the seniors were doing. To my surprise, the senior group closest to me dropped the egg! And then I turned back toward my partner, and Kevin was leaping in joy.

"This is a close one folks! Who's gonna win? The seniors, represented by Nicole Kelley and Troy Anderson, or the freshmen, represented by Wilbur Robinson and Kevin Cook?"

Then I heard chanting, and many students were rooting for me and Kevin. I wondered if there was a streak the seniors were having, and I also wondered if the freshmen were going to make some history today. I closed my eyes, and I took a deep breath, preparing myself to either catch the egg or drop it. I opened my eyes, and I had a determined look on my face.

"GO!"

My eyes watched Kevin's hand as the egg flew out of his hand and traveled towards me. I backed up as the egg started to fall, and I started to cup my hands, preparing for the catch. I closed my eyes, thinking this was all a dream, until I heard a ton of cheering in the bleachers.

"And your winners of the egg toss are...the FRESHMEN!"

I opened my eyes, and I looked down, and there it was: the egg, still in one piece. I then saw Kevin running up to me, and I started to run into him. We jumped up and down as we hugged each other and walked back to the bleachers.

"And the totals so far are in first place: the SENIORS with 7 points; in second place: it's a tie between the SOPHOMORES and the FRESHMEN with 5 points; and in third place: the JUNIORS with 3 points."

And so the wheelbarrow game and the three-legged race had come and gone. Soon enough, I was down at the field again. This time, it was for the chargeball section of the games. There were two students from each class, and the freshmen face the sophomores while the juniors face the seniors in different courts since it's only a 1 on 1 game.

"Now it's time for chargeball! First off, it will be the freshmen against the sophomores: Freshman Lily Connors versus sophomore Robin East, and freshman Wilbur Robinson versus sophomore Rachel Woods. Your goal is to win the 2 rounds out of 3. Let the games begin!"

The buzzer went off, and the game started. I used my aerobics and martial art skills as well as my chargeball experience to wipe out all the blocks against my opponent. I won the first round easily against the redhead.

"You're good," Rachel commented with a smirk. "Come with me to the dance on Saturday."

"Sorry, sister," I replied with a smirk. "But I already have a date for the occasion."

"Oh? And who would that be?" the redhead asked as the buzzer went off, signifying the second round. I did a somersault and and blocked her charge while I shot mine.

"Why are you asking me this when I don't even know you?" I asked with a tint of iciness in my voice.

"Because I like you," Rachel replied as she shot her charge. I fired mine at the goal, and I won the game.

"Well, I have not been available since April," I shot back. "So if you'll excuse me, I will face my next opponent." All of us exited off the field, Rachel and Lily going back to their seats while the juniors and seniors got ready for their game. Randall Hogan, a senior, defeated Cathy Hodge, a junior, while Lindsay Rose, a senior, defeated Melody James, a junior. The winners then got ready for their second round.

"Now it's time for round two of chargeball. Wilbur Robinson, a freshman, will face senior Randall Hogan while Robin East, a sophomore, will face senior Lindsay Rose. Let the games begin!"

Personally, this matchup was much better, mainly because I wasn't facing a girl looking for a date. But I still had a good match, even to the point when I thought I had met my match. But then again, I was facing a senior, not a sophomore. Randall and I continued to block each other's charge...with no bonuses, might I add, but Randall won the first round when his charge zoomed past me.

"You're good, Randall," I commented with a smile.

"So are you," Randall replied. "You have very good sportsmanship for a freshman. Ready for the next one?"

"You betcha!" I winked, and the buzzer went off, representing the start of round two. Again, we destroyed each others' blocks, but I had the upper hand here. I somersaulted again, and my charge zoomed past his back and reached the goal.

"Nice one, Robinson!" Randall shouted.

"Thanks! Get ready for the final," I replied as I took my stance for round number three, and the buzzer went off once again. Randall wasn't so lucky this time; I thought he was getting tired. But he did surprise me when he started talking.

"The round is yours," Randall said. "I'm getting tired. I wish I was as good as you, Wilbur. So, see you again sometime?"

"It's a deal," I replied with a wink. As Randall got rid of the second to last block, my charge hit the goal behind him. When the game was over, I walked up to Randall and shook his hand before he walked back to the bleachers.

"Now we enter the final round of the chargeball games, and freshman Wilbur Robinson faces senior Lindsay Rose! Let the game begin!"

The buzzer went off, and Lindsay and I immediately started throwing charges at each other. I figured Lindsay must've taken a few classes in gymnastics or cheerleading because she was doing somersaults as well. I was impressed with her skill, but she wasn't exactly better than Randall. Before Lindsay could destroy the last block, I scored a point after I released a charge in the air.

"Nice one!" Lindsay complimented. _Are all seniors like this?_

"Thanks!" I replied. "I've practiced a lot."

"So I've noticed," Lindsay replied. The buzzer went off again for the second round, and we started firing charges. At least we had somewhat of a good conversation during the match.

"So where did you learn your moves?" Lindsay asked as she removed a block.

"My mom taught me," I answered, feeling I could trust the senior. I destroyed two blocks then, and the goal was opened for me.

"Franny?"

"Yep." I paused as Lindsay destroyed another block. "Wait a minute...how did you know?"

"There was this one place I went to, and her frogs were playing jazz one time. Your mother is a fantastic musician."

"I'll tell her for you," I replied as I threw my last charge, and it reached the goal. "Good match."

"Good match, Wilbur," Lindsay responded.

"The freshmen win!" The announcer paused for a minute as Lindsay and I returned to our seats and while the results were tallied.

"And here we go! In fourth place, we have...the JUNIORS with 10 points!" The juniors cheered, but then they also cried when they realized they got last place.

"In third place, we have...the SOPHOMORES with 12 points!" Then the sophomores cheered, probably glad they weren't in last place.

"In second place, we have..." There was a long silence here. "...the SENIORS with 13 points!" _Get out!...we won?!_ We only heard the seniors cry here, hoping they would be first since they had the most experience in the games.

"And our homecoming game champions are...the FRESHMEN with 14 points!" My classmates and I cheered, and I received an awful lot of hugs.

"Oh my gosh, Wilbur!" I heard Maggie approach me and we hugged in victory. "We made history! We actually WON the games!"

Yes, this will be a day to remember in my lifetime. I cannot _wait_ to tell my girlfriend about this. Little did I know, however, that a pair of eyes were trailing my feet as I started to walk home.

* * *

**Yes, let the suspense begin! **


	5. Karena: Dance and Break-In

**Yeah, I've been off work lately, and thus I've been able to think more. I really enjoyed writing chapter 4, because it's not often that you would hear the freshman class win (btw, as this story is somewhat related to my life in high school, no, my class did not win as freshmen; the freshmen always got last place), plus adding a little bit of imagination of the future in there as well. So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or the song "The Future Has Arrived" or the song "Truly, Madly, Deeply"***

* * *

*KARENA'S POV*

Tonight was going to be a good night. It is mainly because I have a date with Wilbur; he is taking me to the homecoming dance at Todayland High School. I had already worked my 8-hour shift as a waitress and earned my payday, and now I was getting ready.

I was in the shower, cleaning myself from my dirty work when I heard one of my favorite songs come on in my phone. Wilbur had introduced me to this song while he gave me a tour of the city, and I had loved it since, especially the fact that it was by the All-American Rejects. While washing my hair, I started to sing along with the singer.

_The future has arrived, nobody can doubt_

_The future is what everything's about_

_It's better for you, it's better for me_

_It's better than everybody thought it would be._

I applied shampoo onto my hair.

_The future has arrived,_

_The future has arrived today._

_The future is alive, alive as can be_

_Just open your eyes, it's as plain to see._

_Just don't be afraid, just keep moving on._

_One step at a time, and you can't go wrong._

_It's time to create, time to grow _

_If you're feeling right_

_The world, yeah, she's changing_

_Don't it make you feel alive?_

I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair.

_The future has arrived,_

_The future has arrived today._

_The future's alive,_

_The future is alive today._

As I now applied conditioner to my hair, little did I know that someone walked into my apartment.

_The future's arrived, nobody can doubt._

_The future is what everything's about._

_It's better for you, it's better for me._

_It's better than what everybody thought it would be._

_It's time to create, time to grow_

_If you're feeling right._

_The world, yeah, it's changing,_

_And life's rearranging._

_Don't it make you feel alive?_

All of a sudden I heard a voice other than mine across from the shower, as I didn't sing this one line.

_The future has arrived._

I had a look of confusion on my face as I continued to sing and rinse the conditioner off my hair.

_The future has arrived, (the future has arrived)_

_The future has arrived today. (Has arrived)_

_The future's alive, (the future is alive)_

_The future is alive today. (is alive)_

My voice and his voice continued to sing louder in perfect harmony, like a duet, though I still had this confused look.

_The future has arrived, (the future has arrived)_

_The future has arrived today. (has arrived)_

_The future's alive, (the future is alive)_

_The future is alive today._

_The future has arrived, (has arrived)_

_The future has arrived today._

_The future's alive, (is alive)_

_The future is alive today._

I turned off the shower, preparing to sing the end of the song, and I got a towel and wrapped myself in it.

_The future has arrived today (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_The future has arrived today (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_The future has arrived today (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_The future has arrived today (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)._

I tiptoed to the door, and I cracked it open. I had wide eyes as I screamed after I saw the person; it was Wilbur!...who screamed after I did, to my shock. I shut the door and fell to the ground, catching my breath. As soon as I calmed down, my mind was ready to blow up.

"ROBINSON!" I got up and opened the door, towel in hand. But I couldn't find Wilbur anywhere, to my surprise. "I know you're in here, Wilbur James Cornelius. Come on out." Then I spotted a raven-haired cowlick behind one of the potted plants by the couch. I walked over, and I grabbed Wilbur's arm and yanked him up. But I didn't like the look on his face when he got up; he looked _really_ angry with both his eyebrows pointing down toward the nose. I almost cried inside when I saw his fiery brown eyes instead of the caring chocolate ones.

"Lesson learned: never sing along with a girl while she's showering!" Wilbur exclaimed angrily with a pointed finger.

"Um, excuse me," I shouted back. "I think the lessons here are one: NEVER sneak up on a girl while she's showering, and two: actually KNOCK on the door before entering!"

"I did! Damnit Karena!" Wilbur exclaimed. "Kacy let me in after I knocked, and I heard you singing a song we both like, so I thought I'd sing the harmony with you. I guess I'll think next time."

"Actually, Wilbur," I cut in. "I liked you singing along with me. Even though my mind hated the fact that you didn't tell me you were coming before the dance, my heart loved it when you sang with me."

"Oh. So you're not mad at me then?" Wilbur asked.

"Just don't sneak up on me when I'm showering, okay?"

"Is it just me, or was that dramatic?" There was a pause from the boy as I raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, I'll wait until you get out of the shower next time."

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked. "The dance isn't for another 3 hours."

"My mom wanted me to tell you to drive over to my place; she wants pictures." Wilbur started to walk to the door. "Come on over before six; you're invited to dinner." _Six? OH CRAP!_

I rushed back into the bathroom before Wilbur even left the apartment, totally forgetting to say good-bye to him, so I opened the door.

"See you in an hour!" I shouted before closing the door again. I got my hair dryer out (_it's amazing how these things still exist!_) and started to dry my hair. Because of the modifications Cornelius put in, drying my hair only took five minutes. I then put on not my homecoming dress, because I _know_ there's going to be a food fight at the Robinson's house, but a black dress with white polka dots. I then curled my hair, and I placed it in a ponytail so that I wouldn't have to worry about doing it before the dance. I debated on whether to do my makeup for the dance or not, and I decided to do it later; after all, my face was going to be messy after dinner.

I walked out of the bathroom then, and I glanced at the clock in the kitchen. _Five thirty-five. Good, I still have time. _I looked around for my keys to the flying car Cornelius got me after I got my license last month as well as my purse. After I found those, I went in my bedroom and tried to find my dress, which I sworn I put on my bed, but it wasn't there.

"Oh come on! Where is it?" I asked to myself when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Are you looking for this, Miss Edwards?" I turned around to face Kacy, the female robot who helps me clean in the apartment, and she was holding my dress.

"Yeah! Thanks Kacy, but please, it's Karena. We're all family here."

"It needed ironing," Kacy replied. "Have fun at the Robinsons, and at the dance."

"Thank you, Kacy. See you later tonight." I ran out the door and to my purple flying car. I started the engine, and I drove to the Robinson's. I arrived and parked the car on the driveway after five minutes, and Carl ran out to greet me.

"Welcome, Karena! Please come in."

"Thanks, Carl." I followed him to the dining room, but just before we walked in, I stopped to ask him a question. "Is there a guest room or something to put my dress in? I don't want Wilbur seeing it until later."

"Oh certainly, Karena," Carl replied. "Take the travel tube to the train room, and then the guest room is the left door between two planted pots."

"Thank you." I walked to the travel tube that would lead me to the train room, and I was vacuumed in. After about a minute, I landed in the train room. I groaned as I had to walk across the room just to get to the guest room...without getting crushed by Billie's 'toy train.' I approached the train room and opened the door only to realize that it was the wrong room; there were a lot of dresses with the same style...the same style that Billie wears. _Oops. But Carl said the left one...ah well._ I walked back across and approached the room closest to the travel tube, and I opened it. This time I chose the correct room, for the only things in the room were a bed, a desk, and a television. I placed my dress on the bed, and I walked out and into the travel tube. Again, I was vacuumed up, but I landed right where a person was standing.

"Ow...I'm so sorry about that."

"Where were you, Karr?" _Oh crud...I ran into my boyfriend. _"I was looking all over for you."

"I had to take care of some business," I replied. "Sorry for landing on you."

"I guess we're even then," Wilbur responded. "So you used the travel tube _just_ for using the bathroom?" _Hahahahaha. _Oh I remembered that story when I helped Wilbur and Donatello look for Lewis, and we went up the travel tube that lead to a toilet. Yeah, it wasn't pleasant. Wilbur even had to hold his nose because well...it was a toilet.

"No, I had to take care of my dress."

"Ah, gotcha. Now come on! The family's waiting for you." Wilbur took my hand and led me to the dining room. I saw a ton of boxes on the table as Wilbur and I approached our seats.

"Is this just because of the dance tonight?" I asked.

"Goodness no," Wilbur replied. "We have pizza every Saturday."

"Oh, right!" I realized. "I forgot you told me pizza is your main dinner option on a Saturday."

"Ladies and gentlemen, DIG IN!" Carl announced, and the family crowded together just for a slice or two of pizza. When everyone got back to their seats, all of their faces were covered in pizza sauce. I even laughed as I myself got covered in sauce. There was one catch though: We ate the pizza regardless of whether our faces were clean or not.

"This will be a nice memory for you, Karena," Franny said. "You return to the homecoming dance as a college student."

"Actually Franny," I responded with a half-frown, half-smile on my face. "This is my first homecoming dance ever."

"What?" Billie and Lucille exclaimed at the same time.

"I had no date for homecoming all those years," I explained. "Besides, boys weren't my top priority; my job was."

"Well, you missed out," Franny replied. "But you get to experience it within the next four years."

"Small catch about Wilbur's senior year: I can't go to prom or the winter formal that year since I'll be 22."

"Let's worry about that later, Karr," Wilbur said. "Anyway, we gotta get ready so that Mom can take pics."

"Right. I'll see you in about five to ten minutes." Everyone was adjourned, and I went up the travel tube that lead to the train room. When I landed, I walked to the guest room on my _right_, and closed the door. I took off the polka dot dress and put on the homecoming dress I got online. It looked like a dress from the 1950s. It was white with a red sash and a red flower on the shoulder, and the straps went from my chest to around my neck. I also got myself some white shoes to match the dress.

Then I went to the bathroom connected to the room, and I put on my makeup, which wasn't much. It was only foundation, powder, blush, mascara, and red lipstick. I twirled around and looked in the mirror at my work; I really did look like a person from the 1950s!...except for maybe the hair since it was more modern.

I walked out of the guest room when I ran into Billie. Billie gasped at the sight of me, and she squealed with her hands clapped together.

"Holy stars, Karena!" Billie exclaimed. "You look gorgeous!"

"Why, thank you, Billie," I replied.

"Wilbur's lucky to have a girl like you around," Billie said. "How long again?"

"We've been dating for...holy cow, about half a year already! Man, did time fly!" Wilbur and I had started dating in late April, and it was now October, almost six months had passed. And tonight, we would be attending our first dance together.

"Well, come on!" Billie gestured. "Franny and Wilbur will want to see you!"

"One second, Billie," I asked. "Were you born in the 1950s?"

"Goodness, no," Billie answered. "I was an 80s girl."

"Makes sense," I replied, looking at her huge curly hair. We went up in the travel tube, and we landed in the living room. We were greeted by all the Robinson family but the younger generations. Everyone who was present-Art, Bud, Lucille, Gaston, Joe, Fritz, Tallulah-were in awe. Then a few minutes later, Cornelius and Franny and their son Wilbur came out down the hall and into the living room. What surprised me was Wilbur's wide eyes and gaped mouth when he saw me.

"Whoa!" I smiled at my boyfriend as I walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Do you like it?" I asked as I twirled in my spot.

"Yeah!" Wilbur paused as he took something out of his pocket. "For you, made by me and my mother." He handed me the present, unwrapped, and it was my turn to have my mouth gaped open; it was a corsage, made with red flowers and white ribbon.

"Oh, Wilbur...it's beautiful. Thank you." I smiled as I took his hand. We had pictures taken by Franny in the living room as well as the music room, the balcony of the train room, and the yard surrounding the house. Afterwards, we got in Cornelius's car and we were off to the Todayland High School gymnasium.

"Now be careful, you two," Cornelius warned. "If there's anything wrong, don't be afraid to call me."

"Don't worry, sir," I replied. "We can handle it."

"See you later," Wilbur said, giving his father a hug. We walked toward the door to hand the host our money for admittance.

"Hi, Mrs. White," Wilbur said with a smile.

"Wilbur!" Mrs. White greeted in return. "You look so handsome! Now who is this beautiful young lady?"

"Mrs. White, this is my girlfriend, Karena Edwards," Wilbur introduced. "Karena, my chorus teacher, Mrs. Jane White."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. White," I replied with a smile as I shook her hand.

"Likewise, I'm sure," Mrs. White said. "Now you two have fun."

"Thank you," Wilbur said as we walked into the gym, hand in hand. "Well, where should we start?"

"Robinson!" We turned as a boy taller than Wilbur approached us. He had blonde hair, and he had a muscular form on him. I figured he was older than Wilbur.

"Hey there, Randy!" the raven-haired boy shook the blonde's hand and patted him on the back. "Congratulations on the big win last night!"

"Thanks, man," Randy replied, then he turned to me. "Is this your girl?"

"Yes, sir," my boyfriend replied with a wide smile. "This is Karena. She's a freshman at Todayland University." I shook hands with Randy. "Karr, this is Randall Hogan."

"It's nice to meet you, Karena," Randy said. "I got accepted into Todayland University just now."

"Really?" I asked. "Are you a senior?"

"Indeed, ma'am," Randy answered. "Planning to major in genetic engineering."

"Well, good for you!" I exclaimed. "I'm majoring in music education."

"Well, who knows? You could take Mrs. White's or Mr. Samuels' place," Randy said, and I laughed.

"Oh, we won't know for another four years yet," I replied.

"So, is Lindsay your date?" Wilbur asked the muscular teen.

"Yep. As a matter of fact, I heard you two got acquainted in chargeball." Randy called out to his date, and she came on over. "Lindsay, you've already met Wilbur. This is Wilbur's girlfriend, Karena. Karena, my date Lindsay Rose."

"Lindsay Rose? That's a pretty name," I said while shaking Lindsay's hand. She was a blonde girl as well, and she looked very flexible.

"Why thank you!" Lindsay replied. "Your name's pretty too! What's your last name?"

"Edwards. Karena Michelle Edwards."

"My full name is Lindsay Isabelle Rose," the senior girl replied.

"So do you know where you're going?" I asked.

"Todayland University to major in occupational therapy," Lindsay answered.

"Sounds like I'll have a lot of friends by next year," I said with a wink.

"So how long have you been dating Wilbur?" Lindsay asked.

"It will be six months by the 27th of this month," Wilbur answered.

"Well, good luck with your relationship, you two," Randy said with a wink.

"Thanks, dude." The blonde couple walked toward the middle of the floor while we stood in the middle of a corner. "Well, let's dance!"

"Oh," I said. Never did I know that Wilbur was walking toward the middle of the floor while I was standing still, afraid because I've never danced like this before. It took Wilbur about five seconds before he realized I didn't leave my spot, and he walked back to me.

"You okay?" the boy asked. "You look scared."

"I've never danced like this before," I replied with a frown. My boyfriend, who was charming in the white buttoned-up shirt and black pants, approached me and kissed me in the cheek.

"If you can teach me how to slow dance, then you can definitely dance like a rockstar." Wilbur flashed a smirk my way, and I blushed with laughter. "Now come on." He took my hand, and I followed him to the middle of the floor.

"Okay, this song is easy to follow along," Wilbur said calmly.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"**The Cupid Shuffle**," Wilbur answered. "Just follow the lyrics. When he says 'to the left,' you step to the left. When he says 'to the right'-"

"You step to the right," I finished.

"Exactly. Then he'll tell you to kick out, and then you'll rotate to your left. You got that?"

"I believe so," I answered. The song started, and I was pretty sure the song didn't start with 'to the left.' "Wilbur! I'm lost already!"

"Then hold my hand and watch my feet!" Wilbur replied, yelling at the top of his lungs because the music was loud. I did as he told me, and I watched his feet. Then I looked at my own feet, and I tried to follow his lead. Then I heard the instructions to go left.

"Oh, I get it! You just go with the beat, don't you?" I asked my partner.

"Yep! And that's it!" Wilbur replied with a wink. _He looks cute when he winks_. After about three minutes of doing the same thing over and over again, we learned about different type of dances. During one song, I got in front of Wilbur while he placed his wrapped me in his hands, and we just shook our 'booties', as Wilbur would call them. We also did a dance when my hands were wrapped around his neck while his hands were on my waist, and we bounced to our left and right. During that song, he used some of the moves he learned from me and applied them to this dance. I was _amazed_ at how he can transition a slow move to a fast move.

"You're really good at this," I complimented my boyfriend.

"You know how to make a girl have fun, Robinson," Randy chimed in near us. "How are you enjoying this, Karena?"

"Oh, I'm starting to regret not going to homecoming during my years in high school," I replied. I actually was having fun and regretted not going to the dances during high school.

"You never went when you were in high school?" Lindsay asked, and I shook my head. "Oh, now you're realizing how fun it really is!"

"I think I do now, and I enjoy it very much," I replied while smiling.

"You should see prom; it's the best event of the year," Lindsay recommended.

"Unfortunately, we have to wait for two years," Wilbur said.

"Oh, right. You're a freshman," Randy realized.

"Hey Wilbur!" We turned again to hear a young girl. She looked like she was Wilbur's age, and she was 'slinky', but beautiful as a brunette.

"Hey, Maggie!" Wilbur turned around and waved. "This is my girlfriend, Karena. Karena, Maggie. She's in my class."

"How do you do, Karena?" Maggie asked with a smile.

"Having a good time!" I replied.

"Awesome!" Maggie exclaimed. "Well, I just came by to say hi. Have fun!"

"Could we please have all the homecoming attendants report to the doors? Thank you."

"Oh, that's us," Randy said near us. "Catch you later, Robinson."

"You're not an attendant?" I asked with shock.

"Nah," Wilbur answered. "But it doesn't matter anymore. I have you." I blushed, and I was about to kiss him when the music stopped and the lights went on.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's the coronation," Wilbur asked. "All the attendants are recognized, and the king and queen will be crowned." I nodded my head with understanding and watched as each attendant walked forward. For some odd reason, when the sophomore attendants walked forward, Wilbur growled. I decided to wait until later to ask him why. We cheered when Randy and Lindsay walked by not only as one of the three groups of senior attendants, but also as the homecoming king and queen. Afterwards, a slow song came on, and the king and queen started dancing.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._  
_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._  
_I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do_  
_I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning._  
_A reason for living. A deeper meaning._

The homecoming attendants joined in on the slow dance.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me._

Everyone else joined in. Wilbur had his hand held out, and I took it with a smile.

"Now what you do is you place your hands around my neck while I place my hands on your waist-"

"Wait a minute," I interrupted. "This is a slow dance."

"I know," Wilbur replied. I did as he told me, and we slowly moved our feet to the beat.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_  
_I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry_  
_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty._  
_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_  
_The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you_

At this point, Wilbur started to sing.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever,_  
_Until the sky falls down on me._

I felt something different about me and Wilbur, and I couldn't believe I was thinking this; now it was more than my being Wilbur's girlfriend. His hugs, his kisses, his winks, his smile, his strong hands...I was falling in love with him.

_Oh can you see it baby?_  
_You don't have to close your eyes _  
_'Cause it's standing right before you._  
_All that you need will surely come._

"Hey, Wilbur?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you're going to call me crazy because we've been only dating for about six months." Wilbur looked at me with a weird look as we stopped dancing for a moment. "The way you hug me, the way you help me when I'm in trouble, the way your voice keeps me confident-"

"The way I do everything?"

"Yeah. You've helped me so much, and you've always been there for me when I'm needed most." Wilbur started to close his mouth. "What I'm trying to say is...Wilbur James Cornelius Robinson, I love you. And I apologize for yelling at you earlier."

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._  
_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._  
_I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do._

Wilbur pulled me in closer as our foreheads and our noses touched. He kissed my forehead and my nose, and I looked up into his beautiful brown eyes for the longest time. Wilbur smiled and placed a hand on my cheek.

"You don't have to apologize. I knew that you were going to help me with my troubles, and you were there when I needed you the most. You've helped me to get where I'm at now. And, Karena Michelle Edwards...I love you, too." I placed my hand on his cheek, and we pulled in for a very romantic kiss. While we kissed, we moved our feet slowly to the music.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me._

__We continued our kiss, and we hugged each other tighter and tighter as the song came to an end.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me._

The song was finished, and we broke the kiss. We smiled for the longest time, and then the fast dancing started again.

"My legs could use a little rest," I requested.

"I agree with you there," Wilbur replied. "Let's sit down."

We left the floor and sat at the tables. But I felt like someone was watching us with daggers in their eyes.

"Karena, are you okay?" I turned to see a worried Wilbur with his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, just felt like we were being watched," I replied, and Wilbur looked around us.

"We're fine," Wilbur reassured me, and I smiled.

"This has been the best date ever so far," I said. "Thank you, dear Wilbur."

"No," Wilbur corrected. "Thank _you_, Karena darling. Nothing could make me happier than having you as the love of my life." I smiled, and our lips touched again. The dance continued on for another hour before Wilbur called his father to pick us up.

"Well, you are fourteen," I said. "But you are very mature and responsible."

"Like you said, Karr," Wilbur replied. "We will wait until the right time."

"Right." Just as I replied back, Cornelius came and picked us up. We approached the Robinsons after five minutes because that was where my car was at.

"Well, we hope you two had a good time," Cornelius said with a smile as we got out of the car.

"Oh it was wonderful," I replied.

"Best date yet," Wilbur chimed in, and then he yawned. "Well, I should get ready for bed. You too, Karena. It's been a long day."

"Yeah," I replied, and then I hugged him. He hugged back, his strong hands on my back. "Thank you for a great night. I love you."

"I love you, too, Karr," the raven-haired boy replied, and we shared one final kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, I hope?"

"I'm off tomorrow," I said with a wink. "Good night."

"Good night." Wilbur then walked into the garage while I started my car and drove off to my apartment. It was a little harder to see in the city with its lights out at ten forty-five at night, but I managed to get to my apartment with no problems. I got out, and I took my keys out of my purse. I prepared to open my apartment when I heard a noise within my room. I quickly unlocked the door, and I got in, only to walk in darkness. I quietly closed the door, but then I heard a footstep.

"Turn around, Miss Edwards." I turned around to face the female who the voice belonged to.

"Who let you in?" I asked.

"That's none of your beeswax," the masked female replied. "Now you get away from that Robinson boy, or you're going to get hurt pretty bad by this girl."

"Now you know I cannot do that," I replied coldly. "Now get out. This is my place."

"The only thing you will be able to see after tonight will be my fist!" the girl replied icily as she charged at me. I prepared to get in defense mode as we wrestled around the apartment. I had managed to get a good kick in her groin before grabbing the flag I kept as a high school graduation present. I twirled the flag around while approaching the girl, and the girl stumbled backwards in fear. I was about to strike her when she had no weapon on her; she was defenseless.

"Get out of here, _now_," I said icily. "Or I will call Mr. Robinson and his robot sentries." The masked female ran out of the apartment, and I heard her vehicle brought to life as she drove away. I turned on the light, and I sighed while looking at the mess. I then glanced at the clock on the oven; it was eleven twenty-five. Then I approached my robot friend, Kacy, and I woke her up.

"Karena? What's going...oh my goodness!" Kacy got up and walked around the apartment.

"Help me get this place cleaned up," I ordered, and we started cleaning up. Luckily for me, there were only a few minor things that were broken, like a picture frame and some CD cases that I had kept from my world. Everything else looked fine. With Kacy's fine help, we got the apartment cleaned in ten minutes. Even though it was late, I decided to call Wilbur about what happened, and maybe his father.

"Thank you so much, Kacy," I told the robot. "Now you can rest for the night."

"Thank you, ma'am," Kacy replied, and she shut down. I then changed into my nightgown, and proceeded to dial Wilbur's number. It took a few rings, but he did pick up.

"Hello?" _Well, he sounds sleepy._

"Wilbur? It's Karr. I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong? Is everything alright over there?" Wilbur asked with panic.

"Yeah, Kacy and I are fine," I replied. "Only a few things were broken, but-"

"WHAT?!" I winced at my boyfriend's tone of voice. "What happened?!"

"A girl broke into my apartment. She was masked, so I couldn't recognize her. I told her to get out after a brief fight. Only a picture frame and a few cases broke, but nothing major."

"Oh thank goodness!" I heard Wilbur sigh in relief. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, the girl threatened me. She told me to stay away from you; otherwise, I would be hurt really soon."

"Me? What would she want with me?"

"I don't know," I replied with worry. "But I think we should talk more about it tomorrow morning when we both don't sound very sleepy."

"So you don't want me to tell Dad about this?"

"Not yet. Not until this case gets deeper."

"Okay. Well be safe. I love you." I smiled.

"I love you, too. Goodnight, Wilbur."

"Goodnight, Karr." We hung up, and I collapsed in my bed, thankful that I wasn't injured.

* * *

**Longest chapter ever! Haha, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Expect another update soon ;)**


	6. Wilbur: Being Followed

**Yep, the chapter 5 was indeed the longest chapter I've ever written so far. But I'm really enjoying writing this so far, and I wanna thank those who have read my story so far. It's only the beginning of June, and I'm already getting a lot of views.**

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"* Enjoy!**

* * *

*WILBUR'S POV*

***1 month later-November 24, 2037***

I am starting to love life at Todayland High School. I have made a lot of new friends since the school year started, and half of those are seniors. The seniors have shown me a lot more than the counselor did at orientation, and I eventually knew my way around the school within a matter of days. Also, Karena has been helping me when I have been having trouble on an assignment, and my mom was very pleased with my first report card of high school a couple weeks ago; I had straight A's for the first time in years, which was quite a miracle, even in my standards.

So I was in the middle of my world history class, almost falling asleep by the time class was ten minutes from being over. My teacher was _so quiet_. Yes, his conversations are interesting, and he even jokes about being at huge events, like the Olympics in Greece or Shakespearean plays in the Renaissance. I mean, heck, I can time travel. I could learn from that...but then my parents would 'kill' me. But his voice is so quiet from his being old, and I sometimes fall asleep. We were talking about, in fact, the artists of the Renaissance, like Leonardo DaVinci, Raphael Sanzio, Donatello, Michelangelo Buonarroti...and yes, they did remind me of the **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**. It was fascinating, but then Mr. Daniels talked about his 'beating Raphael in a contest,' and that kind of made me fall asleep. I was asleep for about five minutes until I felt shaking.

"Wilbur, wake up!" I stirred quickly, thinking that I was in trouble. But when I turned my head, I faced a frantic Maggie. "We only have one minute left!"

"Oh, strawberries!" I exclaimed quietly as I hastily wrote down the assignment: read the next chapter and write down the definitions of the people and vocabulary words in complete sentences...as usual. Then the bell rang. Before I left the classroom, I was summoned by Mr. Daniels.

"What now?"

"You wanted to see your grade on your test, didn't you?" Mr. Daniels asked. "You were rather worried about it when you came in last time."

"I guess," I answered with a 'here we go' voice. Mr. Daniels went through his papers until he found his test. When he showed it to me, my mouth gaped open.

"No way!" I exclaimed with shock. I looked at the number on the paper: 100%...this was the first 100% I've had on a test in any social studies class...ever.

"Did you study?" Mr. Daniels asked.

"Yes, with the help of my tutor," I replied, and Mr. Daniels raised an eyebrow. "Okay, with the help of my girlfriend." Mr. Daniels laughed at this.

"She is your good luck charm, that's for sure," he said. "Have her around more often." I laughed at his statement.

"Oh believe me, I'm with her every chance we're both available." I paused and smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Have a good Thanksgiving break, Wilbur."

"Oh believe me, I will miss those fascinating stories of yours for a week." With that said, I walked out of the room and toward my third floor locker. I put my books away and grabbed my lunch, which consisted of a turkey sandwich, strawberries, and strawberry-flavored water. As I closed my locker, I looked around, as I was the only student in the hallway...or so it seemed. After seeing there was nobody in the hallway, I walked downstairs to the first floor cafeteria. While going down the stairs, I heard footsteps. I turned my head slightly to my left, and I caught my follower out of the very corner of my eye.

_Rachel...really?!_

I continued down the stairs to see if the sophomore redhead would continue to follow me or not. I took a quick glance, and she was still on my tail. I decided to not go to the cafeteria, but to the guidance office. This had been going on all of this morning too. This needed to stop. I still heard footsteps as I descended down to the first floor, and she was catching up too fast. I had to run at this point. Just as I reached the last step of the staircase, I broke into a sprint toward the guidance office. I, unfortunately was stopped by the principal, but I was fortunate at the same time; Rachel wasn't at my back anymore.

"Whoa, Wilbur!" Mr. Jameson calmed me down as he grabbed me by the shoulders. "What's going on? Why are you running in the halls?"

"I was being followed by Rachel Woods," I replied as calmly as I could. "She's _been_ following me all morning."

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" Mr. Jameson asked.

"Oh no, I was on my way from world history to the cafeteria when I noticed Rachel was following me." I paused, taking a deep breath. "I decided to head here first, but she was catching up to me pretty fast, so I had to run."

"Well, you did the right thing in telling me about this," the principal said while taking a deep breath. "But please, no more running in the halls."

"Yes, sir."

"I think I'll talk to Rachel and tell her about this. I don't want you hurt."

"Thank you, sir," I replied with a smile and left for the cafeteria, which wasn't too far off. I entered the room and approached the group of seniors who I befriended over a month ago.

"Robinson!" Randy exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"I was being followed by a stalker," I replied, with a little bit of sarcasm. _Is Rachel really a stalker?_

"In the school?" Lindsay asked with fear in her voice.

"Of course in the school," I answered. "Otherwise, I would've come earlier and not miss ten minutes of my lunchtime."

"Good point," Denise, a black-haired senior, replied. "But you're okay?"

"I had a little run-in with the principal for running in the halls, but I'm okay," I answered.

"I'd say the only problem with the school is not enough security," Randy said. "And yet there's plenty of security everywhere."

"There's probably the most at Robinson Industries...and in my house basement," I replied, remembering my adventure in having to destroy every robot sentry and the robot guardian...the XL robot guardian, that is. "I'll talk to my dad about it."

"Oh, that's right!" Lindsay exclaimed. "You're the son of Cornelius Robinson!"

"How can you not know that?" I asked in shock.

"I totally forgot that your last name is Robinson," Lindsay explained, and I laughed.

"It's no big deal," I replied. "I just think of myself as a rich, but normal teenager." _Wait, normal? That's not right...I'm far from normal._

"Well, you're definitely _not_ normal if you're the son of Cornelius, the Father of the Future," another senior boy, Troy, said.

"So how's the girl doing?" Randy asked, changing the subject. "I haven't seen her in awhile."

"Karena's doing well," I replied. "Well since someone broke into her apartment after the dance."

"Well, I'm glad she's okay," Lindsay replied. "It's not often that there would be a crime in Todayland...not since your father made it a better place to live."

"When no one would be homeless or no one would covet," Troy chimed in.

"If only you could tell that to Wilbur's stalker," Denise muttered in a low voice. I sighed as I finished my strawberries. I decided to change the subject to get rid of the negativity in my mind.

"So what do you think on having me tryout for the colorguard?" I asked.

"Knowing that you're a black belt and you are really good at chargeball, I'd say go for it!" Randy suggested.

"Didn't Karena say she was in the guard?" Lindsay asked.

"Yep! As a matter of fact, she taught me a few moves," I replied.

"I think you'd be really good," Denise chimed in, and then the bell rang to go to the next class.

* * *

I collapsed on the bed after getting home from a hard day at school. I decided that when I got right home, I would call Karena and ask her what to do when you have a stalker. Not only did Rachel follow me this morning, but she also followed me after third hour and after school was over, up to the point when I _had_ to call my dad about my 'breaking a leg.' He did give me the eyebrow raise when he arrived at Futureburgers, but I explained to him about the Rachel situation, and I was so thankful he understood why I called him. So, I dialed Karena's number, knowing that she didn't have a class for the rest of the day.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Karr," I said into my iPhone 30. "You're not working are you?"

"You are so lucky I'm on break right now," Karena replied. _Oops._

"How much time do you have left?" I asked.

"I just got on break, so about 25 minutes."

"Okay good."

"Why? Is there something you wanna talk about?" I sighed after my girlfriend asked the question.

"I've been followed all day," I answered with a groan.

"What?!" Karena exclaimed with shock. "Are you okay?"

"I've been told to not run in the hallways, but yeah, I'm okay. I'm not hurt."

"Okay, that's good." There was a pause. "Did your stalker say anything?"

"Thank _heavens_ no," I replied with relief. "I either ran into the principal or blended into a crowd before she stopped following me."

"Have you told your dad about this?" Karena asked.

"Not yet," I replied. "If this happens again, then I will tell him. I know who my 'stalker' is, but I don't want to reveal too much yet."

"It's funny," my girlfriend said. "You used to enjoy being in danger, but all of a sudden you're being careful about it."

"I've never enjoyed being in danger," I replied. "But I can never get through it completely either, as I've told you in my adventures through time travel."

"That's true, I guess," Karena said. "But you still love adventure."

"Now _that_ is true," I said with a smirk. "So do you have any suggestions?"

"I think you took the words out of my mouth," my girlfriend replied. "But don't keep it away from your father forever."

"Don't worry, I'll tell him when it's right. Now has anything happened since last month?"

"Nope, my apartment's been clean and Kacy's been more active since then."

"Okay, well, call me when something does go wrong," I ordered.

"You too, Wilbur. I love you." I laughed.

"I love you, too. Have a good rest of your shift." And we hung up, and I thought of something: first the break-in into Karena's apartment, and now I'm being followed. But then again, my being followed could be one of those times when Rachel would want to ask me out, but I would constantly refuse because I'm committed to my girlfriend, and a more experienced person would break into Karena's apartment for no reason at all. But I'm going to be careful just in case. This is so complicated...


	7. Karena: Doctor Edwards

**To avoid confusion in the last chapter, Wilbur called his dad to explain of a broken leg, which didn't happen. When his dad picked him up, he tells him that he was simply being followed. Wilbur did not tell his dad who it was or how long this had been happening. I hope I clarified things for you guys if you were confused.**

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"* Enjoy!**

* * *

*KARENA'S POV*

I didn't have any school this week due to Thanksgiving coming up, so I had a lot of down time to myself. Unfortunately, it was spent worrying about Wilbur when he learned about his being followed during school hours. I thought of an idea for him to spend time over here, but my apartment was already broken into and it is more likely for that to happen again anytime soon.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller ID, and I answered it with a smile, thankful that Wilbur was okay.

"Hello?"

"Hey Karena, we need to talk." My eyes grew wide; Wilbur sounded panicked.

"Wilbur? Are you okay?" I asked with panic in my voice.

"Can you come outside and get me? I'm right outside the building."

"Stay on the phone until you see me," I directed my boyfriend as I rushed out the door with my jacket on. I continued to ask him to take deep breaths to calm down, but his breaths seem to quicken. I opened the door to outside, and there was the raven-haired teenager with the phone next to his ear. He was shaking, but I didn't think it was the chill air. We hung up as we saw each other at the door. After staring at each other for about fifteen seconds, I rushed in and hugged him. He hugged back, but it didn't last long.

"OUCH!"

"Wil, are you okay?" I asked as Wilbur looked up, tears in his chocolate eyes. "What's wrong?"

"We need to go inside..._now_." I took his hand and led him into my apartment.

"Okay, I'm going to lead you to my bedroom," I told my boyfriend.

"Uh, Karena! Isn't it a little early to be having children?"

"_Wilbur_! Re. Lax. We know each other very well to know that you are not in my bedroom to have sex."

"Touche," Wilbur remarked with his head down.

"Now, take off your jacket." The teenager did as I instructed him, and I was horrified by what I saw next. There were scratches all over his arms, there was not only a tear in his white shirt with a pizza logo, but there was also a scar across the left side of his stomach. I gasped, and Wilbur not only had tears in his eyes, but he also gritted his teeth in anger.

"Who did this to you?" I asked.

"A masked female," Wilbur replied in agony. "She's been following me since the homecoming games." I gasped. "Yes. I looked back while walking home after the games...she knows where I live. That's why I came here."

"Oh my gosh..." I didn't know what to think. "Do you think...she's the same female who broke into my apartment?"

"I don't know," Wilbur solemnly replied. "Now can you _please_ fix me up?!"

"Okay, okay...but we will talk about this later. Go ahead and lay down." Wilbur did as he was told and carefully laid on the bed. "Go ahead and take off your shirt and _only_ your shirt. Kacy and I are going to get a few cloths."

I rushed out of the room to grab a bucket of water and some white towels and my first aid kit that I brought from my world. I almost even bumped into Kacy!

"Karena, what's going on?"

"Get into the bedroom and examine my boyfriend's wounds! Hurry!" I continued to look for towels while filling a silver bucket with hot water.

"Wounds? Oh goodness!" I heard Kacy say as she raced off to my bedroom. _I probably should call his parents to tell them their son is with me._ While finding the towels, I dialed Franny's number and held the phone up to my ear. I finally found the towels under the kitchen sink when Franny picked up.

"Oh, Karena!" Franny exclaimed. "Is Wilbur over there?"

"Yeah, he's with me," I replied.

"Okay, just let me know when he's coming home."

"I'll do that," I told Franny as we hung up. I rushed over to my room when Kacy came out.

"His wounds are not infected," Kacy announced.

"Oh thank goodness!" I exclaimed.

"However, he won't be able to eat very much for the next few days," Kacy explained. "He's lost some blood, and he may have a headache by tomorrow."

"Well, let's take care of this quickly." We walked into the bedroom with the towels and the bucket, and I carefully set the items down. I walked over to Wilbur's side, and I squeezed his hand with reassurance. He woke up and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey, it's going to be okay," I told him. "How are you feeling?"

"Stomach really hurts...feel like puking." I rushed out of the room to grab another empty bucket from the kitchen and rushed back to my room. Luckily for me, he threw up the contents of his stomach into the bucket instead of the bed. I looked through my first aid kit to try to find something to calm Wilbur down...but also to not make him fall asleep at the same time since treating the wounds wouldn't hurt that much.

"Kacy, do you have a suggestion?" I asked.

"Try ginger," Kacy answered. "Do you have any?"

"Yes," I replied. "It's in the cabinet above the sink." I turned back to face the teenager, and I squeezed his hand again.

"Karr," Wilbur started to say, but I placed my finger on his lips.

"Shh, calm down. I'm here, hun." I leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead. "It'll be over soon, I promise."

"Karr, can you lean in a little bit and let go of my hand?" I did as he told me, and at this point I was thinking he was going to say something romantic into my ear, but he didn't. Wilbur placed both hands on my cheeks, and he started kissing me on the forehead, the nose, and finally the lips.

"I simply want to say, I love you," Wilbur whispered. "You're amazing. Did I tell you that?" I laughed.

"Well, I love you too. And you're more than amazing."

"No, you're even more amazing."

"Well now you're most amazing." We rubbed our noses as I spoke those words, and then we heard a cough from Kacy.

"The ginger's here." I walked over to Kacy to retrieve the ginger and I handed it to Wilbur.

"Here, this will help calm down the nausea," I told him as I handed the gingerbread. "Now take small bites so that I can work on your wounds."

"What are you going to do?" Wilbur asked. "Not that I'm going to be afraid or anything."

"Weren't you afraid earlier?" I asked.

"A Robinson is never afraid," the teen replied with a smirk as he took a bite of bread. "A Robinson keeps moving forward." He continued to eat the bread until he ate three slices.

"Are you feeling well enough for me to treat your wounds?" I asked.

"Much better," Wilbur answered. "Except for my stomach...obviously, it's the cut."

"Don't worry, I'm going to treat you right now with Kacy's help. Now sometimes it may sting, so be prepared for that."

"Don't worry about me," my boyfriend replied. "Just do what you need to do."

I took out the first towel and dumped it in the warm water. I squeezed it out, and I pressed it against Wilbur's stomach wound. I figured this would be the number one wound to fix. I examined the wound a little further after I was done cleaning it, and he doesn't need any kind of stitches that this world would have. I then placed some cream on the wound to make the healing go faster. Wilbur did hiss in pain when I applied it, but he calmed down after a minute. I then continued to treat other wounds.

* * *

"Okay hun, I need you to sit up for me so that I can put some gauge on you."

"This is really going to hurt," Wilbur replied with uneasiness in his voice.

"Then sit up slowly," I instructed, and Wilbur did as he was told, again wincing in pain. "Gauge please, Kacy." My robot friend gave me the gauge, and I sat on the bed in front of Wilbur.

"Now Kacy, I need you to get behind Wilbur and grab the gauge from my hands as I go around."

"Excuse me, Karena," Kacy interrupted. "But it may be easier if you went in back. I'm a robot remember." _Oh right...oops._

"Okay, we'll switch places. You'll start placing gauge on him, and you'll pass it to me from my left. We'll continue this until his stomach wound is completely covered."

"Sounds good to me," Kacy replied, and we got started with our work. I kissed Wilbur on the shoulder, telling him everything would be fine. It took us about five minutes to complete the job.

"What about my arms?" Wilbur asked with uneasiness.

"The wounds on your arms will heal faster than the one on your stomach," I explained. "You should be fine."

"Thanks. You would make a fine nurse. Where did you learn your skills?"

"Let's see, my mom taught me, my dad taught me, I learned about it in health class...yeah, that about sums it up." We both laughed.

"Now we should probably go home to explain to my parents about this," Wilbur suggested.

"Oh my, yes," I replied in agreement. "Now your parents have to know what happened to you. Come on; we'll use my car. Be careful getting up; it may still hurt you a little bit." Wilbur did wince a little bit while getting off the bed, but he was okay otherwise. Then a thought came in my head.

"Has any medications and specializations improved at the hospitals?"

"Some have, some haven't," Wilbur replied as he put his brown jacket on. "We're _still_ trying to find a cure for cancer, but we have found more chances of winning a battle with cancer. As for the hospital, surgeries are still done, women still give birth the same way. The only difference with that one is the doctors and midwives actually let their patients decide what position is the most comfortable and whether they want to do a c-section or natural birth."

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"My mom explained to me about the childbirth part," Wilbur answered. "She was telling me the story about how I was born. My dad tells me everything else." We got out the door and into the car, and we drove off to the Robinson house. After five minutes, I parked it in the driveway and walked toward the garage. All of a sudden, a little door above the R opened and we heard a booming voice.

"Who dares to disturb my sanctuary?" _Carl? Really?_

"Carl, there's no time!" I shouted. "We need to see Cornelius and Franny immediately."

"Karena? Is Wilbur alright?"

"Yes, Carl. I'm with her," Wilbur replied with a shout. With that said, the garage door opened, and we were greeted by a worried Carl, who gasped when he saw Wilbur.

"Your shirt!"

"Can you fix it?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah, it will take about five minutes. Meanwhile, Franny is in the music room and Cornelius is at work." _Great. The one person we really needed to see is not here._

"Thanks Carl...uh, where's the door?"

"The door? Aren't you going to use the travel tube?" Carl asked.

"Let's just say Wilbur has a problem, and the tube may hurt him," I replied.

"Okay, follow me." Wilbur and I followed Carl to the door which led outside. We walked along the house until we reached another door. Carl opened it, and we entered the living room.

"You should be able to find Franny now without a problem," Carl said.

"Thank you," I replied as Wilbur and I started walking toward the music room. We opened the door as we approached the room, and Franny looked back and stopped the music. She dropped her baton and rushed over to hug Wilbur, who winced as she hugged him tighter.

"Honey, are you okay?" Franny asked in worry. "You never wince when we hug." I sighed before I spoke.

"Franny, there's something we have to show you. Wilbur?" Wilbur unzipped his brown jacket and took it off. Franny gasped as she saw the gauge on his stomach.

"What happened?" Franny asked with panic in her voice.

"I was attacked by a masked female," Wilbur explained. "And since she followed me home once, I went to Karena's. She patched me up."

"Wilbur did a great job in staying calm," I chimed in. "Unfortunately, we don't know what to do about this, so we figured going to you guys, but your husband isn't here. Wilbur's stalker knows where he lives, and it is possible that it is the same female who broke into my apartment. But we don't know that for sure."

"I'm calling your father," Franny said as she took out her phone. After a few dial tones, her husband picked up.

"Hun, can you come home as soon as possible? Karena's here with Wilbur. Wilbur was hurt, and Karena fixed up his wounds." Franny hung up and turned toward us. "He's coming. Wilbur, can you lead your girlfriend to my room? I'll have your father meet you there."

"Yeah Mom." Wilbur took my hand and we started walking toward Franny's room...wherever that is.

"It's upstairs." We went up the stairs and then turned left, and then left again as we entered a very clean room. All around the room were pictures of Franny and Cornelius from when they were kids up until now. We sat on the bed, and I was deep in thought.

"What do you think your dad's going to do?" I asked. Wilbur sighed before answering.

"Probably set up security at your apartment...and more here. There's already plenty of security in the basement...hey, if my dad does offer you to stay here until the matter is over, then we could place you in the basement."

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea," I replied. "That or place you in it."

"But we both were attacked, and I already have a room here."

"Good point," I replied.

"Besides, the sentries can't zap you back to 'your bedroom,'" Wilbur said with air quotes. I had to laugh at Wilbur's enthusiasm. No matter how physically hurt he was, he still kept a positive attitude. My thoughts were interrupted when Cornelius entered the room.

"Now you two didn't try it, did you?" Cornelius asked with calmness.

"Oh no," I replied. "I only fixed his wounds to the best of my abilities."

"My shirt was torn as I got the stomach wound from my attacker," Wilbur chimed in. "I didn't have a choice while Karena was helping me."

"So tell me what happened today, Wilbur," Cornelius instructed.

"I went to school, went to class, went to lunch, I wasn't being followed this time." Wilbur paused. "Then I left the school, and I heard footsteps behind me. I started running, but she was too fast."

"What did she look like?" Cornelius asked.

"I couldn't tell. She was masked and wearing all black. I couldn't even get a glimpse at her hair color."

"Well, how tall was she?" I asked.

"A little bit taller, but not by much. Anyway, she caught up to me and attacked me with a knife. I tried to use karate to get away, but she deflected my attacks. She slashed the knife at my right arm, and she continued to do so until she slashed me in the stomach. I was too tired and in pain at this point to continue. So I walked over to Karena's since she was much closer than home is, and you know the rest."

I kept thinking _ohmygosh_ over and over again while Cornelius held his chin.

"How does she know where you live?" Cornelius asked. "Did she follow you home?"

"Yes, about two weeks ago. She was really good at hiding back then. Since then, I've been improving my peripheral vision with my chargeball games."

"I think that's enough information for now," Cornelius said. "Thank you, Wilbur."

"So, what is to be done?" I asked, and the Father of the Future sighed.

"Well, I'm going to take Wilbur to the doctor. It looks like you did a good job, Karena, but we need to see if the doctor can do anything else to quicken his healing. Can you stay here until we get back?"

"Sure thing," I replied.

* * *

I sat with Franny, who was pacing back and forth, and the family in the living room. We were all anxious to hear what the doctor would say about Wilbur's condition. I have never seen Franny so worried before; she was on the verge of tears. I walked up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Wilbur's okay. I'm sure the two will be back anytime soon."

"But what if his stalker comes here and kills him?" Franny asked with panic.

"I'm sure your husband would place security here," I replied. "We're all here for you and the family, Franny."

"We never give up on another family member," Tallulah joined in, giving Franny a hug. "We're all praying for Wilbur." One by one, everyone in the family joined Franny and me in the big group hug. The hug lasted for about five minutes before Cornelius and Wilbur walked in with smiles on their faces.

"I guess the appointment went well?" I asked as Franny rushed in to give Wilbur a hug.

"Karena, the doctor was so impressed by your skills that he wants to see you sometime to comment on a job well done," Cornelius replied with a smile. "He added a special bandage to the stomach wound and the arm wounds, but he didn't do anything else. Wilbur should be fine just in time for Christmas."

"Oh that's great news!" Lucille exclaimed happily, and the whole family cheered with this good news. Wilbur and I hugged each other and what surprised me was the tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Thank you, Karr," Wilbur replied. "And that hug I saw walking in...I've never seen that before."

"Your whole family cares about you, Will, and if anything goes wrong, they will never give up to have the person they love heal quickly."

"My family rocks," Wilbur said with a smile, and he was silent for a few seconds. "Will? You're the only person who has ever called me that."

"I'm guessing you hate it?" I asked.

"Nah, I just get annoyed when anyone other than you calls me that." There was a pause again. "Anyway, my dad wants to talk to you and Mom about security."

* * *

"There will be security at the front door, the garage door, and the door leading to Wilbur's room," Cornelius stated.

"Okay, so what about me?" I asked.

"We think you're okay where you're at. There are alarms in the building in case anyone breaks in."

"Okay, then how did the female break-in with no alarms going off?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, touche," Wilbur commented.

"I'll fix those," Cornelius replied. "But it seems that you take care of yourself at the moment according to the tape found back in October."

"Okay."

"So, you'll be fine. If anything goes wrong, call me," Cornelius instructed.

"I will do that, sir."

"Hey, little buddy! I fixed your shirt!" I laughed as Carl walked in with Wilbur's pizza shirt.

"Thanks Carl," Wilbur replied smiling, then he turned to me while putting the shirt back on. "It's from a pizza place here in Todayland owned by Stanley."

"Who's Stanley again?" I asked. _I could've sworn I heard the name before._

"I'll tell you later," Wilbur promised with a kiss on my nose.

"Wilbur, that's my nose," I said, placing my hand under his chin. "My lips are right here." And we kissed for a short time before we were called down to dinner. Even though Wilbur had limits for the moment, I was glad he was going to be okay.

* * *

**The next two chapters will be less traumatic, I promise. So anyone know who the stalker is yet? Answers will be revealed in due time!**


	8. Wilbur: To the Rescue

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"* Enjoy!**

* * *

*WILBUR'S POV*

***1 month later-December 22, 2037***

"I'm so proud of you Wilbur! I haven't been this happy about your grades in years."

Yep, first semester of high school was over, and I got straight A's on my semester report card. I felt really happy with myself since Thanksgiving break when I was wounded. My dad's plan for having more security worked out very well. When I got back to school after break, Rachel followed me again, but this time the principal caught her and gave her an in school suspension for two days. She hasn't been following me since, so I had hoped that she had learned her lesson. Also, the masked female did not break into Karena's apartment or my house, and she has not followed me at all since.

Now my wounds have completely healed, including the stomach wound, which healed faster than the wounds on my arm. I wasn't able to play chargeball or do any sort of kicking or punching because it would've torn my stomach wound even more. I was upset, but I am now glad I could finally do this sort of thing again. I am also glad that I am on Christmas break, which means more opportunities with the love of my life...and more opportunities to get back into chargeball.

So here I am in my room playing chargeball. I lost the first two games I played due to me not playing it in about a month, but as I continued to play, the more I started to win. I was on game number five when I heard my phone ring. I rushed to win my third game with my tutor, which I succeeded in and rushed out to answer my phone. I missed Karena's call and tried to call her back. She answered after the first ring.

"Wilbur! Why didn't you answer the first time?" _Well she doesn't sound too happy._

"Sorry, I was playing chargeball," I replied.

"Chargeball? You're not supposed to be playing it," Karena reprimanded me.

"My wounds are completely healed," I explained. "I went to the doctor today and he told me I could resume my activities."

"Oh. Sorry about that then."

"It's fine," I replied as I laughed. "I'm just about done anyway. I lost the first two, but I got back into it."

"Okay good," my girlfriend replied while laughing. "So how were your finals?"

"I got 100% in my Algebra, chorus, band, world history, and chemistry finals while getting a 95%-98% in my P.E., intro to bus. and tech., and English finals."

"Woo-hoo!" Karena exclaimed. "My tutoring must've paid off."

"It sure did," I replied. "So how's your break doing?"

"Work," the brunette answered. "That's all I've done...other than drawing and painting and making food, of course. And that's all in the course of one week so far out of four."

"Ooh, I can't wait to see those!" I replied.

"See what?"

"Your paintings."

"Ooh."

"So what are you painting?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Oh, I drew a picture of a brunette on her wedding day a few months ago, a sunset over Todayland, a dog, an eagle-"

"Would that be Buster, by any chance?"

"Oh no," Karena answered. "Just a Yorkie."

"Ah."

"I've also painted the Smoky Mountains, cherry trees-"

"You've been to the Smoky Mountains?" I asked.

"No, but I really want to someday," Karena replied. "I hear it's very beautiful."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said with a wink, even though the brunette couldn't see it.

"Uh-oh...Wilbur I gotta go."

"Karr, do you have a time limit or something?" I asked.

"No time, Wilbur!" she exclaimed as she hung up. I grabbed my brown leather jacket and headed out of my room and ran outside to the time machine. It roared to life as I drove to Karena's apartment. I rushed out of the machine and went into the building. Never did I know that there was a robot watching me.

"Slow down, buddy!" I turned around to face the female robot and took a breather.

"Okay, I'm looking for Karena," I explained as calmly as I could. "She's in trouble!"

"I did hear some ruckus in her apartment," replied the robot. "If you can stop it, it would be much appreciated." The robot unlocked the door for me, and I opened it only to see Karena kick her intruder in the groin. The intruder was masked, dressed in all black, and she was about to attack my girlfriend! Even though I did just get back in action, I couldn't just stand and do nothing.

"Hold it!" Both girls froze and stared at me with wide eyes. I only stood still with my fists clenched together, and then I pointed my finger at the lady in black. "You will not touch my girlfriend...not without attacking me anyway."

"Well, well, Wilbur Robinson. How delightful it is that he came to save his girlfriend. Now if only he didn't have those wounds that I gave him some time ago."

"YOU!" Karena yelled, and she punched the girl in the stomach. Karena then proceeded to grab a flag pole and point it at her attacker. "Why did you attack my boyfriend? _Tell me!_"

"Get that _thing_ away from me, Miss Edwards. And you, Wilbur Robinson, need to learn to keep your mouth shut. I warned both of you of what was to come and this was it! You may have gotten me this time, but next time will be different!" The masked female then kicked Karena in the chest, and she ran out of the apartment and out of the building before I could catch up to her. I ran back into the apartment where I found Karena on the floor, unconscious.

"Karena? Karena, wake up! Please!" I continued to shake the brunette's shoulder until she stirred.

"Wilbur?" she moaned. "Where is she?"

"She escaped," I regretfully told her. "I'm sorry-" I gasped as I saw Karena's cheek scratched with blood. "You're bleeding."

"Hmm?" Karena paused as she looked around her body. "Where?"

"Ohmygosh...maybe I should fix this. Can you stand?" I helped my love get up and led her to her bedroom. "Okay, can you sit down?"

"Yeah." Karena sat down, and I proceeded to ask her questions.

"What are the proper materials needed to clean a bleeding scratch?" I asked.

"A warm wet towel, a warm bucket of water, more towels..." I raced off to the sink to get the materials needed. I had kind of watched Karena treat a wound while she was helping me, so I get the picture of what I would be doing. I brought the towels into Karena's room, and then I went back to the kitchen to get the water. I brought the water into the room, and I found a panicked Karena sitting up on the bed.

"Karr, what's wrong?" I asked, and then she started crying.

"It's Kacy...the female either destroyed her or stole her."

"Oh gosh..." I paused, sighing. "Let's just take care of that cheek first, and then you can tell me what happened while I was gone." As I got the first towel wet, I looked up at Karena, she was wincing and crying at the same time. I sat on the bed, and I hugged her tightly. She hugged back, and she calmed down.

"Oh, Wilbur-" I interrupted her with a kiss on the lips.

"Shh, it's going to be alright. I'm going to take care of you like you took care of me, okay?" Karena nodded, and I proceeded to wipe the blood and tears off her beautiful face with the warm cloth. I didn't press too hard yet until there was only a little bit of blood left in the scratch. Then I proceeded to press down harder on the scratch to stop the bleeding.

"Ow, WILBUR!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay!" I pressed down on the scratch one more time, and then I placed the cloth to the side. I kissed the top of the scratch and kissed it until my lips reached the bottom of it. "You did great. Now let's search for Kacy."

We searched the three rooms in the apartment. At first Kacy was nowhere to be found...that is until I saw a robotic hand in the closet.

"Karena, she's in the closet...well, part of her is anyway." Karena rushed over to the closet and opened it, and Kacy fell out of the closet. I ran over to the two of them. I took a closer look at Kacy, and I sighed in conclusion.

"She's gone," I said. "Your attacker must've put Kacy away first so that she wouldn't call for help. I can _try_ to ask my dad to fix her, but I can't guarantee it. It looks like she got beat up pretty good."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"You are pushy today," I said.

"Oh let's see, it's probably because I got attacked in my own apartment and I may have lost a friend!"

"Geez! Karena, relax!" I signaled her to take deep breaths. "Let's just go to my house, tell my dad about what happened, then tell him to try to fix Kacy. Okay?" The brunette nodded, and in a flash we were back at the time machine. I drove back to the house and parked the time machine in the garage. We met a worried Carl, who ran to us.

"Is everything alright?" Carl asked.

"I'm fine," I replied. "But I'm afraid I can't say the same about Karr. She was attacked, as you can tell, and her robot was destroyed."

"I'll get your father right away." And with that said, Carl went up the travel tube.

"Can I have a glass of water?" Karena asked.

"Yeah," I replied, then my straight face turned to a stern one. "_Stay here._" I ran toward the travel tube, and it took me to the dining room...where I was hit with a meatball.

"Hey there, Wilbur!" Grandpa Bud exclaimed as he rose from under the table.

"Did Uncle Gaston convince you again?" I asked.

"Glad those wounds are healed!" Uncle Gaston replied. "Now I can get back to giving you my cannon challenges!"

"I really don't have time," I started to say. "You see, I'm here to-"

"Great! Let's get started!" _-give Karena a glass of water. Ugh! _I followed my uncle to the cannon range, and I was placed on the floor. These challenges are easy, really; all you do is step on the red dots while trying to avoid getting hit with meatballs. Hopefully for me, this will help me get back into things as well.

There was only one dot to step on, so that made things easy. On the other hand, I did have to do a lot of dodging...or cartwheeling. But I decided to do things the easy way. I flipped over meatballs over and over again, and when I got closer to the end, I did a straight body forward flip and landed on the dot. The meatballs stopped coming toward me, and I was transported back with Uncle Gaston.

"You are truly one with the meatball," Uncle Gaston complimented.

"Uh...thanks. Look, I gotta get back to Karena."

"See ya later!"

I went to the kitchen to get Karena her glass of water, and then I transported back to the garage. I was approached by Carl and my dad, and I followed them to where Karena was sitting. I gave Karena her water, and I sat down with her.

"So what happened?" Cornelius asked.

"Your son saved my life," Karena answered. "I was attacked in my apartment, and when Wilbur arrived, he distracted my attacker long enough for me to gain the higher ground.

"Did the alarm go off?" Carl asked.

"No," the brunette answered. "My attacker must've turned them off before she came to me."

"She? Is your attacker the same person who attacked Wilbur?" Now Dad was acting worried.

"Yes, she recognized Wilbur immediately."

"Well, then I have good news and bad news."

"Okay, let's hear the good news first for a change," I requested.

"The good news is I'm relieving the sentries from your room and around the house," Cornelius answered, and I smiled. "But the bad news, and you may hate this, Karena, is that the sentries here will now be at your apartment. They will be guarding the entrance to the building as well as the entrance to your apartment."

"And what if this doesn't work?" Karena asked with worry.

"We'll keep moving forward and think of another plan to keep you two safe," Carl answered.

"So, if you'll come with me, Karena, I can have the sentries programmed to recognize your looks and your voice," Cornelius beckoned to my girlfriend, who followed him up the travel tube. I stood up and sighed.

"Well this is a nice start to Christmas break."

"Don't worry, little buddy," Carl said as he placed a robotic hand on my shoulder. "Karena will be fine."

I walked over to the travel tube and I went to my room. I walked over to the levitation platform, and I used the remote in my pocket to get me to the second floor. I sat down on my bed, I placed my head in my hands, and I cried, praying that whatever situation Karena and I were in would be resolved soon and that I could survive second semester of freshman year with no problems.


	9. Karena: Christmas

**Even though I don't have any reviews, I want to thank everyone for taking time to read my stories. It's only halfway through June and I already have about 150 views this month on all 8 of my stories, mostly "Trouble!", "Freshman Anxiety", and "Disaster!" That's a new record for me.**

**I kind of broke my promise about the last chapter, but this chapter will be much calmer since it takes place on Christmas. *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons* Enjoy, and thank you!**

* * *

*KARENA'S POV*

Well, it was Christmas Day, and thanks to the robot sentries Cornelius Robinson had placed at my apartment, my life was much smoother the past few days. Unfortunately, the identity of the masked female was still a mystery. Wilbur has a hunch that it is a sophomore at Todayland High School, but he can't prove it yet. For now, all we can do is wait for more answers.

Since I did not have any family in Todayland, I'm celebrating Christmas with my boyfriend's family, since they have become like my family throughout the eight months we've known each other. I only wish I didn't have this scar on my face from my attacker. Anyway, I put on a dress that Tallulah had made for me: It was a green dress with red and white swirls along with white fluffy cuffs at the wrists. It was an off-the-shoulder dress, and there was also a white fluff along the bottom of the dress. To match the dress, I had a red cape that matched the swirls on my dress, and that also had white fluff along the edges of it.

As for my hair, I did a simple hair-do along with adding some waves. I did one of those half-up ponytails along with red ribbon. And for my make-up, I simply added some foundation, powder, blush, and rosy lipstick. I took one last look in the mirror, and I was impressed with myself. _My eyes really come out with this dress on. Thank you, Tallulah!_

"Make sure no one enters this apartment," I told the sentries, and they nodded in response. I walked out toward my car, and I drove to the Robinson house. I was greeted by an excited Wilbur Robinson at the front door, who hugged me when we met up. He kissed me on the cheek, and he grinned.

"Tallulah really knows how to make a girl look amazing," Wilbur complimented me, and I curtsied.

"Thank you, sir," I replied, smiling.

"Well, let's go inside," Wilbur suggested. "It's a little cold out here." We walked inside, and we were greeted by Franny and Billie.

"Merry Christmas, Karena," Franny said, hugging me. "How's that cheek doing?"

"Merry Christmas to you both," I replied. "And it's okay...a little bit better after a few days. Wilbur took care of me real good."

"Any trouble at your apartment?" Billie asked.

"Not since that day," I replied with a smile.

"Ah good." We all turned to see Cornelius, who was _not_ wearing his lab coat today, walking toward us. "Then the security is working. Merry Christmas, Karena."

"Merry Christmas, sir," I replied. "Taking the day off?"

"To celebrate Christmas with the family, yes," Cornelius answered. "You're just in time for presents."

"Oh right!" I exclaimed, totally forgetting about the bag of presents. "I'll be back." I rushed to the car, and thankfully, the bag was still in the back seat. I unlocked the car, got the bag, and I ran back inside.

"You got them?" Wilbur asked.

"Yep! Where is everyone?"

"Follow me, madam." I laughed as Wilbur and I locked arms and walked out of the living room together. I was surprised when we walked into the dining room; all the presents were on the table.

"Oh, I probably should put my gifts on the table," I said, and I started to do so...in various places. I got done in three minutes, and I sat in my seat next to Wilbur and Franny.

"So how do you guys do this occasion?" I asked my boyfriend.

"One of us picks one present, and passes it to the person it belongs to," Wilbur explained. "If the present belongs to the same person, then the person who picked the present loses a turn."

"So it's like a game?" I asked.

"Yep! Grandpa Bud goes first since he's the oldest." Just as Wilbur said that, Bud picked up the first present, and then he frowned.

"This one belonged to me," he exclaimed, and he placed the present back on the table. Then Lucille picked up a present, and she passed it to Tallulah. Tallulah opened it, and she became really happy.

"Oh look! It's a new hat!" She held her present up, and it was a Chicago-styled hat.

"Who's it from?" Lucille asked.

"Karena! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, and thank you for the dress," I replied.

"It works on you," Franny said.

"Now it's Tallulah's turn since she opened a present," Wilbur explained.

"This one's for Wilbur," Tallulah said as she brought the present over to him.

"Hmm...this must be a painting," Wilbur muttered as he opened his present. It turns out that it was indeed a painting, but I can't paint that good. "Thank you, Laszlo; it's beautiful."

"What's the painting of?" I asked.

"Us," Wilbur replied with a smile. "In front of the cherry tree that will eventually bloom." I blushed as I looked at the picture, and it truly is beautiful. It was a picture of Wilbur and me holding hands, and my head was resting on his shoulder. We were resting next to the cherry tree with our legs spread out. Wilbur set the picture down, and he selected a present.

"What do you know, Karr? It's for you." Wilbur handed the present to me, and I looked at the name tag. It was from Franny. I opened the present, and it was a music box.

"Open the box, Karena," Franny told me, and I opened it. The tune was so beautiful, and I held the box close to my heart.

"What's the song called?" I asked.

"**Canon in D**," Franny replied. "I had Cornelius make it."

"It's beautiful, Franny. Thank you!"

We continued the game until all the presents were opened. The last present was given to Wilbur from me (Tallulah brought the present to him), and he gasped as he opened it.

"I know I've seen Laszlo's work, but this is amazing, Karr! Did you draw this or did you use photography?" I laughed at the question.

"You would think I'd be great at photography, but I'm not that good. I just know the basics, and most of the pics I take are blurry." I paused, taking a breath. "I was bored one time, and I decided to get on a helicopter and draw the city from a certain part of the sky." As I explained how I did the art, Wilbur passed the picture around to the family, and they were in awe with the painting.

"Do you think you can draw me some things to decorate my office and around Robinson Industries?" Cornelius asked. "I'll pay you." I gasped with happiness. _He's going to buy my drawings?_

"I'd love to, Cornelius," I replied, smiling. "And maybe I can draw some stuff to decorate the house as well."

"Maybe you can help me with some drawings," Laszlo offered. "Sometimes I'm not the greatest."

"Oh, well I draw with my hand, not with a paint gun," I replied.

"It doesn't matter," Laszlo said. "Your talent counts." I laughed, and then realized that Wilbur didn't get me anything. My thoughts were interrupted when Carl announced that we were all dismissed until dinner. I walked away slowly, tears forming in my eyes. I took small steps toward the garage with my head down. I approached the garage door, and said what was the garage code.

"Access denied." _Poop. Who changed it this time? _As I tried again, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked back to see a smiling Wilbur. His smile died immediately.

"What's wrong?" Wilbur asked. I lifted my hand to wipe my tears off, but I was stopped by my boyfriend's hand; his hand wiped my tears away. His smile returned as he led me to his room. I wondered why he was smiling when we sat down on the cushions next to the window.

"I wanted to wait until present time was over to give you your present." He paused, and he walked over to a hidden door, which opened when his hand touched the door. He returned back to the cushion with a small present in his hands, and he handed it to me.

"It was really hard to find anything for you," Wilbur said. "I hope you'll like what I got for you." I unwrapped the present, and I was confused; it was a black box. Wilbur laughed at my expression, and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. It's not what you think." I opened the box, and it was, indeed, a ring. But it wasn't a diamond ring; it was an amethyst ring, and it was beautiful. I smiled and held the box up to my heart, praising God for giving me such an incredible boyfriend.

"It's beautiful, Wilbur," I said, and Wilbur continued to smile.

"I made it," he explained. "My dad taught me a few things about making rings, and it took me a few months just to make you this ring. May I put it on your finger?" I nodded, and I handed the ring to Wilbur, who then slid it on to my ring finger. It was a perfect fit. "This is my promise to you...that I will always be there for you, no matter what happens." I placed my head on his shoulder, and Wilbur rested his chin on my head. I felt the teen kissing my hair, and as he did so, I lifted my head up so that I could gaze into his eyes. He leaned in, and I closed my eyes, preparing for a kiss. Our lips touched in a matter of moments, and we hugged while our lips moved in various ways.

"You're so beautiful, Karr," the raven-haired boy whispered while taking a breath.

"You're so handsome, Will," I replied while we continued to kiss. I wish this moment would last forever, for we were interrupted by the beep of a comlink.

"Wilbur, Karena, dinner time!" Franny exclaimed. We broke off the kiss, and we both got up and walked toward the travel tube.

"We'll continue some other time," I said.

"Agreed," Wilbur replied as we got sucked up to the dining room...again.

* * *

**Not the longest chapter in the world, but hey, you have an update ;) Btw, no, Wilbur and Karena are NOT engaged. Just thought I'd point that out :)**


	10. Wilbur (Pt 1): Color Guard and Math

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"* Enjoy! (Yes, I had to think a little bit about the choreography in this chapter since I was the captain of the color guard my senior year and made my own solo). ;)**

* * *

*WILBUR'S POV*

***2 months later-February 18, 2038***

"And...TOSS!"

I snapped my hand as I let my flag make revolutions toward the ceiling and back down to me. I watched the middle of the pole throughout the whole process, and I caught the flag with pride.

It was pretty close to the end of basketball season, and the color guard had been practicing since November. We didn't start performing until the beginning of January, and to my surprise, I was the only boy on the squad. Everyone else were girls-16 total people in the guard. You would think there would be at least some boys on the guard, but no...I had to be the only one to try out and make it, thanks to Karena's teaching. Now that I was thinking about it, I wondered what to give Karena back for teaching me.

"Impressive toss, Wilbur," Mr. Samuels commented while approaching me. "Have you done this or anything related to this before?" I shrugged.

"I'm a black belt, and my girlfriend taught me a few moves," I replied. "And I play chargeball."

"You've got talent, mister," Mr. Samuels replied. "That's for sure. I might bump you up into the varsity squad next year."

"Really?" I exclaimed with shock. "I don't know what to say...thank you."

"No problem, Wilbur. Okay everyone, from the top!" We got in our places for our routine to the song **Wizards in Winter**. I, being the boy, was the vertex of an upside down V while the two captains: Susan, a sophomore who was captain of the junior varsity squad, and Genevieve, a senior who was captain of the varsity squad, made the points at both ends of the V. The junior varsity squad made the left line while the varsity squad made the right. All of us did a cradle to start off the song, which lasted for 12 counts, and the varsity squad moved to make the bottom half of the Z, with Genevieve at the end and Jenna-a junior, or number 11, at the vertex. Kate-a senior, number 9, was the middle point of that letter. The junior varsity squad stood still while doing this move. When that portion was over, Mr. Samuels made the varsity members slam to their right while the junior varsity members slam to their left in four segments: numbers 13-16 were on count one; 1-4 were on count two; 9-12 were on count three; and 5-8 (I was number 8) were on count four. Then we did the cradle again, but this time, the junior varsity squad moved to make the other half of the Z, with me in the middle, Penny-a freshman, number 6, at the vertex, and Susan at the end. The varsity squad stood still, and everyone slammed the opposite direction for four counts in the same order. Then the junior varsity made a line in the back while making these moves: butterfly, push spin, push spin, butterfly, marking a total of 12 counts. The varsity made a line in front while making these moves: windmill, drop spin, drop spin, windmill. I was behind number 12, Shelby-a junior. Everyone slammed their flags the same way we did the first time, and then we switched routines for 12 more counts while moving diagonally to form one straight line in the middle of the gym. When we stopped, numbers 1-4 did a butterfly toss for the first four counts (numbers 5-8 prepped for a toss while 9-12 continued to do butterfly moves and 13-16 continued to do windmill moves); numbers 5-8 tossed our flags into the air; numbers 9-12 did a butterfly toss (13-16 prepped for a toss); and numbers 13-16 tossed the flags into the air.

Our next move was to make a trapezoid, the bottom line being shorter. Numbers 1-4 and 9-12 did another cradle while numbers 5-8 and 13-16 did what's called "Sam's Whirl" (since it was only 10 counts, they slammed their flags to their left and then back up to right-shoulder-arms to complete the 12-count move). While we did that, we made the trapezoid: numbers 1-4 made the left diagonal, 5-8 made the longer line at the top, 9-12 made the shorter line at the bottom, and 13-16 made the right diagonal. When we got to our points, numbers 1-4 and 9-12 slammed to their right while numbers 5-8 and 13-16 slammed to our left on our respective counts 1-4. We then proceeded to make an M, and we switched routines, only numbers 1-4 prepped instead of adding a slam. Numbers 1-4 made the left line with Susan being the vertex, and they tossed on the first four counts; 5-8 made the left diagonal with me being the next vertex, and we did a butterfly toss; 9-12 made the right diagonal with Shelby being the last vertex, and they tossed after a prep; and 13-16 made the right line, and they did a butterfly toss to conclude that sequence.

Everyone stood in their spots with no moves for four counts. Then everyone moved backwards or forwards into a half-circle with the two captains at the end points. While moving, which took 8 counts to do so, we did two horizontal two-count moves, and then a toaster. Everyone except Susan repeated this move standing in our spots while Susan took the middle of the floor. While Susan did her solo, which lasted for 32 counts, everyone else did this sequence: push spin, butterfly, push spin, butterfly, cradle, drop spin, windmill, drop spin. For the last two counts everyone pointed their flag up toward the ceiling with both hands at the bottom cap. Susan and numbers 2-4 slammed the top of the pole to the left down to the ground for the first four counts. Susan lifted her pole again, and she signaled numbers 13-16 to slam their poles to the right down to the ground for the next four counts, and so forth with numbers 5-8 to our left and numbers 9-12 to their right. On the last fourth count, we brought up our flags to right-shoulder-arms to prepare for the next sequence.

Our next sequence was simple. Everyone did two drop spins, a windmill, a drop spin, and a left slam. While doing this sequence, we formed a wavy line: Susan and Genevieve formed the two points while number 3, Bonnie-a freshman, Penny, Kate, Shelby, and number 15, Kali-a senior, formed the curves. When we got to our places, numbers 1-4 brought their flags up their flags on the first four counts, and the other groups respectively did the same thing. Then everyone did a butterfly, two push spins, a butterfly. We formed into a circle with Genevieve and Susan in the middle of the bottom curve; Kate and I formed the middle of the top curve. Numbers 1-8 did a butterfly toss while everyone else did another butterfly and then a butterfly toss. On the third first count, we slammed the bottom of our poles to the ground like a guard at a palace would do, and both our hands were at the middle of the poles. And we stood in the same spots for four counts.

We didn't do any moves the next 16 counts, but we did form a triangle while waiting for the next move. I was at the top point of the triangle, number 4, Hannah-a sophomore, was at the left point, and Shelby was at the right point. Genevieve, the soloist, was right in the middle of the triangle, and she simply did a twirl with both her body and her pole throughout the last 8 counts.

The next 16 counts were easy. Our triangle expanded while Genevieve stayed in the same spot. While it expanded, we did a horizontal-vertical-horizontal-vertical move two times with our poles...even Genevieve did it.

Genevieve's solo was 48 counts long, and we did the following sequence: one drop spin, one windmill, Sam's Whirl, one drop spin, a spinning windmill, a cradle, one butterfly, and an emilie (a cradle with the pole behind the back instead of in front) while she did her solo. While we were doing this sequence, our triangle disbanded. For the first 16 counts, we had three straight lines: numbers 1-5 were in a left diagonal; numbers 6-10 were in a horizontal line; and numbers 11-15 were in a right diagonal. For the second 16, we followed to our left, and we still had our three straight lines: now numbers 3-7 were at the top horizontal line; numbers 8-12 were in the right diagonal; and numbers 13-15, 1, and 2 were at the bottom horizontal line. For the last 16, we followed again to our left to have three lines for the last time: numbers 5-9 were in the right diagonal; numbers 10-14 were at the bottom horizontal line; and numbers 15 and 1-4 were at the left diagonal. When we finished our emilie and Genevieve her solo, we stood in our spots and did our next move. Genevieve did her slam first to the right. Then numbers 15, 2, 4, 6, and 8 slammed to the left; numbers 1, 3, 5, 7, and 9 slammed to the right; and numbers 10, 12, and 14 slammed to the left while numbers 11 and 13 slammed to the right.

We once again moved into the half-circle. Numbers 15, 1-4, and 5-9 didn't have to move that much, but numbers 16 and 10-14 had to move backwards to get to their spots. Kali and Kate were the end points. Numbers 15, 2, 4, 14, 12, 10, 6, and 8 did a cradle while numbers 1, 3, 16, 13, 11, 5, 7, and 9 did a Sam's Whirl along with a right-to-right-shoulder-arms move at the end of the 12 counts. Everyone slammed their opposite direction, and then those who slammed to the right did a windmill, two drop spins, and a windmill while those who slammed to the left did a butterfly, two push spins, and a butterfly. We did move while doing this sequence: Kali and Kate stayed where they were at while everyone else moved forward to the opposite side. We stood still when we were done with this move, and the next sequence got interesting. The next four measures consisted of sixteenth notes, and all of us made our move based on when our sixteenth note hit. All of us did six drop spins, two per measure, and then we did a left slam on our sixteenth note in the fourth measure. Trust me, it looked really cool, but it took a lot of work _just_ to get that move down.

We then did a cradle and a butterfly as we formed a square. Numbers 15 and 1-3 consisted of the left vertical line; numbers 4, 16, 14, and 13 consisted of the top horizontal line; 5 and 10-12 made up the right vertical line; and 6-9 made up the bottom horizontal line. Then we did a Sam's Whirl, a drop spin, and another cradle as we formed new lines: numbers 3, 4, 14, and 13 made up the back row; 2, 16, 12, and 11 made the back middle; 1, 15, 10, and 5 made the front middle; and 9, 8, 7, and 6 made up the front row. We then did a butterfly, two push spins, a butterfly, and two more push spins and made new lines via walking through windows: all the freshman-numbers 2, 3, 8, 7, and 6 created the back row; the sophomores-4, 1, and 5 made the back middle; the juniors-14, 13, 10, 12, and 11 made the front middle; and the seniors-9, 15, and 16 made up the front row. When we approached our spots, two of us did a butterfly toss at a time on every other count: number 2-Elizabeth, a freshman, and Genevieve; Bonnie and Kali; me and Kate; number 7-Cassie, a freshman, and Jenna; Penny and Shelby; Hannah and number 10-Chloe, a junior; Susan and number 13-Camilla, a junior; and number 5-Kim, a sophomore, and number 14-Tara, a junior. When we caught our butterfly tosses, we prepped one more time for a very strong toss from the cap. This was really hard to pull off as well, but in a matter of weeks, we got it down. When we caught it, we made a bow with the flag out to our right, and our heads were up.

Our coach, Mr. Samuels, clapped as the song finished, and he dismissed us to get ready for first hour. I wasn't exactly looking forward to having Algebra, despite me liking the subject as we have a test on polynomials today. I was stuck on this topic and asked Karena for tutoring, which somewhat helped. I just hope I pass the test!

So I decided to go to first hour early to ask for additional help before the test. I smiled at Mrs. Bossert when I entered the room after she greeted me, and I placed my stuff on my desk. I grabbed my notebook and I walked over to the desk.

"Well, what can I do for you, Wilbur?" Mrs. Bossert asked with a smile.

"Can you help me a little bit on how to foil?" I asked. "I did have some help at home, but I want to ask you to make sure I got it down."

"It's no problem at all, honey. Here, sit down." I sat down on a chair next to her desk and opened my notebook. I gave her a piece of paper as she wrote down a problem.

"So what do you do first?" Mrs. Bossert asked. _(x + 6) (x -7)._ I looked at the problem, trying to remember what to do, and then it hit me!

"You multiply the x's first," I replied.

"Very good," Mrs. Bossert said with a smile. "So what do you get when you multiply x by x?"

"2x?"

"Now if you were adding the two, you would get 2x." _Oops...let's see...OH!_

"Oh, wait. It's x squared."

"There you go!" Mrs. Bossert exclaimed, and I wrote down _x^2_. "Now, you're not done with that x yet. What else do you do?"

"I multiply it by 7," I replied.

"Positive or negative?" _Oh geez..._

"Positive?"

"Now if the sign was a plus sign, then it would be positive." _Oh! Duh!_ I slapped my head hard.

"Negative, negative, negative! Why can't I remember this stuff?"

"It's alright, Wilbur," Mrs. Bossert replied, placing a hand on my hand. "You're getting it; you just need to think. So what's x times negative 7?"

"Negative 7x," I answered, and I wrote it down so that my answer would look like this so far: _x^2 - 7x_.

"Now you're done with that x. Now what do you do?"

"I multiply the 6 by x and negative 7."

"Good job! Can you finish it for me?" I multiplied 6 by x to get 6x, and then I multiplied 6 by negative 7 to get negative 42. So I wrote down my answer on the sheet: _x^2 - 7x + 6x - 42._

"Okay, that's good," Mrs. Bossert commented. "Now you need to finish it."

"I thought I did," I replied.

"What's negative 7x plus 6x?" _Oh right! They're like terms._

"Negative x."

"There you go." Then I wrote down my _final_ answer: _x^2 - x - 42._

"Very good, Wilbur. Do you need help on factoring?"

"That would be nice."

"Okay, we need to hurry because the warning bell will ring any minute. Let's try this." She wrote down another problem on the paper, and she gave it back to me. I read the problem as this: _x^2 + 2x - 24._

"So what do you do first?" Mrs. Bossert asked, and I wrote down what I needed to: _(x + ) (x - )._

"Good job! Now what the factors of 24?" _Oh, that's easy!_

"1 and 24, 2 and 12, 3 and 8, and 4 and 6."

"Great! Now which one will work to give you 2x?" _24-1 = 23...no. 12-2 = 10...no. 8-3 = 5...no. 6-4 = 2...bingo!_

"Six and four," I answered.

"Very good," Mrs. Bossert said. "You can do this in your mind, you know. Now which number will be the positive one: the 6 or the 4?"

"The 6 because the 2x is positive, and 6 - 4 equals 2."

"Great job! Now what's the final answer?" I went to write it down, and I showed the answer to her. _(x + 6) (x - 4)._

"I think you got it, sweetie," Mrs. Bossert said with a smile.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"You're welcome. I'm sure you'll do fine on your test." I took my seat as everyone was coming in, and the bell rang, signaling that it was time for class. I saw some classmates get out their study guides to try to study until we heard the teacher started talking.

"Please pass your study guides forward," Mrs. Bossert said, and the whole class groaned. I, on the other hand, rolled my eyes. _Seriously?_ "I should hope you all studied over two days' time. I only had one student coming in for help on this subject." The class passed their papers forward, and we all placed our belongings under a lamp...yeah, I know it may seem silly, but my dad invented this school-lamp only designed for exams, and it's supposed to eliminate all of your belongings except for the things you need. When you turn the lamp off since you take your tests with the lights off to save electricity, you get your belongings back.

"Okay class, you can turn your lamps on, and good luck on your test." We turned on our lamps, and there was the test on our desks. Surprisingly, I found myself able to remember what to do to foil and factor, for I was able to solve the first five problems with no worries. When I got to number six, however, I frowned at the problem: _(2x + 3) (x + 5)._ So I tried to do the problem like how I would usually do it: by distributing the 2x and the 3. So I multiplied 2x by x to get 2x^2 and then 2x times 5 to get 10x. Then I did the same thing with the 3. I multiplied 3 by x to get 3x and then 3 time 5 to get 15. I wrote down my final answer on the paper: _2x^2 + 13x + 15._ I did the rest of that section with no problem as well as the first five problems in the factoring section. I frowned again when I read problem number 16: 2_x^2 - 32x + 30. _ So I wrote the first step down, which was _(2x - ) (x - )._ Then I tried to figure out what two numbers would equal 30: 1 and 30, 2 and 15, 3 and 10, and 5 and 6. I tried the 5 and the 6 first, and I got these two: _2x^2 - 12x - 5x + 30. _and _2x^2 - 10x - 6x + 30. Nope._ I erased the two and tried 3 and 10. _2x^2 - 20x - 3x +30. _and _2x^2 - 6x - 10x + 30. Blast! _Then I tried 2 and 15. _2x^2 - 30x - 2x + 30. Wait, is this it? _I simplified the problem to see if it would match the question. _2x^2 - 32x + 30. Bingo! _And so I wrote the answer down on the test: _(2x - 2) (x - 15)._ I finished the last four problems, which were much easier, and I turned off the lamp, signifying that I finished my test. I sat until everyone else was done with the test, which took about ten minutes.

As soon as everyone's lamps were turned off, Mrs. Bossert took attendance. I noticed there was one person missing, and I sighed with relief when I looked at the seat.

"Has anyone seen Rachel today?" Everyone shook their heads, and Mrs. Bossert continued on with her attendance. "She's never here these days." Then a thought went into my head. _Where has she been? Not that I miss her, but this isn't like her to miss school that much._ "Okay class, we are starting a new chapter, and we will be studying quadratic equations."

* * *

I was now sitting in my third hour class: English 1, and we were reading a book called Animal Farm by George Orwell. We actually just got started reading the book, and to be honest with you, it's a little weird that a group of talking animals would take control of a farm instead of a drunk farmer, who supposedly treated the animals cruelly. We spent time reading about the commandments when the phone started to ring. Mr. George didn't hesitate to answer it, but he didn't look to happy to be interrupted either.

"Hello? Uh-huh. Sure I'll send him down. Thank you." He hung up the phone, and he turned toward my area. "Wilbur, you need to pack your things." _Me? What did I do?_ "Your family's here to pick you up." I gathered my stuff together and walked over to the desk. "You need to read the next chapter and do this worksheet by next class."

"Thank you," I replied, and I headed out of the classroom, wondering why my family was here to take me home. It took another flight of stairs until I reached my locker, and I got everything I needed. Luckily for me, the last class I would have today was band, so I didn't need to worry about any other homework. I closed my locker and headed down two floors toward the guidance office where I saw Rachel signing in. She left the office just as I walked in to sign out. My parents walked in and placed their hands on my shoulders, and we left the school building.

"So, why did you guys pick me up two and a half hours before school was out?" I asked. "Did I do anything wrong?" When I looked up, I saw tears in my mother's eyes. _She never cries...ever._ "What's wrong, Mom?"

"We're going to the hospital," my dad answered.

"I'm fine, Dad. Why do I need to go to the hospital?"

"It's not about you," my mom said while sniffing. "But there's something you should know."

"What?" I asked. "Tell me." Within five minutes we were at the hospital, and we were immediately taken upstairs to a hospital room.

"Get behind me, Wilbur," my dad instructed, and I did as he told me. "How is she?" _She? Is he talking about Rachel? Or is he talking about someone...ohmygosh!_

"She has deep wounds on her chest, her face is scratched, and her arm is broken," the nurse robot replied. "We're trying everything we can to stop the bleeding."

"Dad? Who's bleeding?" My parents, who looked solemn, moved to one side before I could take one good look at the patient. My heart skipped a beat when I found out who she was, and my eyes were wide open with fear.

"KARENA! Nooo!" I rushed over to my girlfriend's side, and I held her hand tightly. I let the tears fall from my eyes, as I looked at her with blurred vision: her beautiful face didn't look as tan as it was earlier; with the blood streaming down her cheek from the scratch on her forehead, she looked pale. Her arm was limp, and there was a lot of blood on her clothes toward her chest. As the tears fell onto her hand and arm, I looked up toward the ceiling, and I started praying with worry.

"Please, please, please, help her," I pleaded, hoping that God would hear my prayer. "I don't want to lose her...not now. Please, help." I continued to cry as I placed my forehead on hers, hoping that there would be some sort of cure to Karena's harsh wounds.

* * *

**If you were/are in the color guard, then you might have understood what I was talking about. But I will clarify the info so that you won't have to worry about it.**

**Mr. Samuels gave each color guard member a number:**

**1) Susan, sophomore**

**2) Elizabeth, freshman**

**3) Bonnie, freshman**

**4) Hannah, sophomore**

**5) Kim, sophomore**

**6) Penny, freshman**

**7) Cassie, freshman**

**8) Wilbur, freshman**

**9) Kate, senior**

**10) Chloe, junior**

**11) Jenna, junior**

**12) Shelby, junior**

**13) Camilla, junior**

**14) Tara, junior**

**15) Kali, senior**

**16) Genevieve, senior.**

**The very first move was an upside down V (this is from the audience's point of view). the order is as follows from bottom to top to bottom:**

**Susan, Elizabeth, Bonnie, Hannah, Kim, Penny, Cassie, Wilbur (vertex), Kate, Chloe, Jenna, Shelby, Camilla, Tara, Kali, Genevieve.**

**Next was a form of a Z in this order:**

**Susan, Elizabeth, Bonnie, Hannah, Kim, Penny (vertex), Cassie, Wilbur, Kate, Chloe, Jenna (vertex), Shelby, Camilla, Tara, Kali, Genevieve.**

**Then there were two straight lines:**

**Back line-Susan, Elizabeth, Bonnie, Hannah, Kim, Penny, Cassie, Wilbur**

**Front line-Kate (in front of Kim), Chloe (in front of Penny), Jenna (in front of Cassie), Shelby (in front of Wilbur), Camilla, Tara, Kali, Genevieve.**

**One huge straight line was formed; Kate was lined up next to Wilbur.**

**The line separated to form a trapezoid, the back base being longer:**

**Back line-Kim, Penny, Cassie, Wilbur**

**Front line-Kate, Chloe, Jenna, Shelby**

**Left diagonal (pointing down to the right)-Susan, Elizabeth, Bonnie, Hannah**

**Right diagonal (pointing down to the left)-Camilla, Tara, Kali, Genevieve.**

**An M was formed then:**

**Left vertical line (bottom to top)-Hannah, Bonnie, Elizabeth, Susan (vertex)**

**Left diagonal (pointing down to the right)-Kim, Penny, Cassie, Wilbur**

**Right diagonal (pointing up to the right)-Kate, Chloe, Jenna, Shelby (vertex)**

**Right vertical line (top to bottom)-Camilla, Tara, Kali, Genevieve**

**The top half of the circle was formed in order. Susan walked to the middle of that circle to perform her solo.**

**A wavy line was formed after Susan walked back to her spot. The top curves were covered by Bonnie, Kate, and Kali while the bottom curves were covered by Penny and Shelby.**

**The guard formed a huge circle with Susan next to Genevieve, making the captains of the junior varsity and the varsity guard respectively to complete the circle.**

**Genevieve walks to the middle of the floor while everyone else makes a triangle:**

**Bottom side (left to right) (not including the vertices)-Bonnie, Elizabeth, Susan, Kali, Tara, Camilla**

**Left side (bottom to top) (not including the vertices)-Kim, Penny, Cassie**

**Right side (top to bottom) (not including the vertices)-Kate, Chloe, Jenna**

**Vertices-Hannah (next to Bonnie and Kim); Wilbur (next to Cassie and Kate); Shelby (next to Jenna and Camilla)**

**Genevieve remains in the middle to perform her solo. With one side open, everyone makes an incomplete trapezoid.**

**Bottom side-OPEN**

**Left side (bottom to top)-Susan, Elizabeth, Bonnie, Hannah, Kim**

**Top side (left to right)-Penny, Cassie, Wilbur, Kate, Chloe**

**Right side (top to bottom)-Jenna, Shelby, Camilla, Tara, Kali**

**Genevieve continues her solo in the middle. Everyone goes to a new spot.**

**Bottom side (left to right)-Elizabeth, Susan, Kali, Tara, Camilla**

**Left side-OPEN**

**Top side (left to right)-Bonnie, Hannah, Kim, Penny, Cassie**

**Right side (top to bottom)-Wilbur, Kate, Chloe, Jenna, Shelby**

**Genevieve continues her solo in the middle. Everyone goes to a new spot.**

**Bottom side (left to right)-Tara, Camilla, Shelby, Jenna, Chloe**

**Left side (bottom to top)-Kali, Susan, Elizabeth, Bonnie, Hannah**

**Top side-OPEN**

**Right side (top to bottom)-Kim, Penny, Cassie, Wilbur, Kate.**

**Everyone gets into a top-half of a circle again. This is the order:**

**Kali, Susan, Elizabeth, Bonnie, Hannah, Genevieve, Tara, Camilla, Shelby, Jenna, Chloe, Kim, Penny, Cassie, Wilbur, Kate**

**Everyone then forms a square:**

**Left side (bottom to top)-Kali, Susan, Elizabeth, Bonnie**

**Top side (left to right)-Hannah, Genevieve, Tara, Camilla**

**Right side (top to bottom)-Shelby, Jenna, Chloe, Kim**

**Bottom side (left to right)-Kate, Wilbur, Cassie, Penny**

**Four lines form...one behind the other:**

**Back row-Bonnie, Hannah, Tara, Camilla**

**Back middle row-Elizabeth, Genevieve, Shelby, Jenna**

**Front middle row-Susan, Kali, Chloe, Kim**

**Front row-Kate, Wilbur, Cassie, Penny**

**Final four lines of the routine:**

**Back row (freshmen)-Elizabeth, Bonnie, Wilbur, Cassie, Penny**

**Back middle row (sophomores)-Hannah, Susan, Kim**

**Front middle row (juniors)-Tara, Camilla, Chloe, Shelby, Jenna**

**Front row (seniors)-Kate, Kali, Genevieve.**

**I hope this helped you guys out!**

**As for the end of the chapter, let's hope that Karena survives!**

***Spoiler Alert* the next four chapters, including this one, will take place on two different days: the next one will take place on the same day as this one. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Karena: Accident!

**Woo-hoo! This story has the highest amount of viewers for the month of June! Thank you so much for reading this! I really do enjoy writing stories like this, and I'm even curious myself about what I would be writing about next. I honestly think that the last chapter has a little bit of suspense and confusion (which I apologize about if you don't understand color guard) and if you want to give me an idea for editing chapters, that would be great! The same thing applies for chapters 9-12 in "Trouble!" and my one-shot "What's Going On?" So, off to the next chapter, which takes place before the last chapter, btw. ;)**

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or the song "Lonely Day"***

* * *

*KARENA'S POV*

My alarm went off on my bed as I unlocked my iPhone, and I got up to shower. I looked out the window while grabbing the dress and hair ribbons that I would be wearing today. It looked really gloomy outside; there was no sign of the sun, and the clouds were very gray. Then again, it's winter, so I assumed there would be some sign of snow today.

Because it looked gloomy, I turned on some Phantom Planet music. Ever since I have watched **Smallville** back in Los Angeles, I have loved this song; it somewhat related to my life back then. After I did so, I turned on some hot water, and I got in the shower. While listening to the music and showering, I thought about my to-do list for today.

_I could tell from the minute I woke up,_

_It was gonna be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely day._

_Rise and shine, rub the sleep out of my eyes,_

_And try to tell myself I can't go back to bed._

_It was gonna be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely day._

"Item #1: Finish painting the mountains on my drawing."

_Even though the sun is shining down on me,_

_And I should feel about as happy as can be._

_I just got here, and I already want to leave._

_It's gonna be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely day._

_It's gonna be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely day._

_It's gonna be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely day._

"Item #2: Go to Band class."

_Everybody knows that something's wrong,_

_but nobody knows what's going on._

_We all sing that same old song_

_When you want it all to go away._

_It's shaping up to be a lonely day._

"Item #3: Work from noon until 5:00."

_I could tell from the minute I woke up,_

_It was gonna be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely day._

_It was gonna be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely day._

"Item #4: Go to Astronomy class."

_Everybody knows that something's wrong,_

_But nobody knows what's going on._

_We all sing that some old song,_

_When you want it all to go away._

_It's shaping up to be a lonely day._

"Item #5: Install alarms at the door."

_I could tell from the minute I woke up,_

_It was gonna be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely day._

_It was gonna be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely_

_Lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely_

_Everybody knows that something's wrong,_

_But nobody knows what's going on._

_Everybody knows that something's wrong,_

_But nobody knows what's going on._

I got out of the shower, proud of my to-do list, and I dried my body and my hair, both of which took only five minutes. I put the very first dress Franny gave me on-the dress with the purple and black polka dots, and I placed purple ribbon in my brown, curly ponytail. I didn't put on my make-up yet because I didn't need to go anywhere for another two hours.

So then I went to make my breakfast, and since I haven't had a robot since November when my attacker destroyed Kacy, I had to do everything, which was both a pain in the butt and okay for me. Cornelius said he was still trying to work on Kacy, and if he fails, then he would just give me another robot buddy. Anyway, I made myself some pancakes and placed some strawberries on top. I was instantly reminded of how Wilbur loved strawberries, and I wrote down _Make Wilbur pancakes next time he's over_ in my notebook. I ate the pancakes with ease, and I washed and dried the plate and fork. I put the remaining pancakes in the fridge to eat later.

I then went to my desk and got out my paint and my drawing of the Smoky Mountains. I started to color the mountains with fall colors-red, orange, yellow, and brown since the mountains looked the prettiest in fall. I took me an hour to blend in the colors and paint only the mountains and the trees surrounding then, and then I had to go do my make-up. _I guess I'll finish later._ Again, doing my make-up was easy; it was just foundation, a little powder, some blush, and purple eyeshadow, and it took me 10 minutes to do it.

I walked out the door with my keys and approached my flying car. It roared to life as I started it, and I drove off to the music campus of Todayland University. I didn't notice until about two minutes later that someone was following me; I frantically continued to look into my rear view mirror to see if she would stop following me. On one of those glances, I caught a clue if she was determined to catch me: her hair was red. But because she was so close, I couldn't see her license plate number. At least I could describe the car she was driving; she was driving a red flying car, which is the exact same color as the time machine Wilbur drives, but it's just a plain flying car. I continued to make different turns to see if she would stop following me, but the idea didn't seem to work.

At one point I decided that it was enough, and I took my phone out, despite the law to not use your phone while driving. As I dialed the main Robinson Industries number, I noticed that I was no longer being followed, which was a relief to me.

"Thank you for calling Robinson Industries. My name is Evelyn. How can I be of service?"

"Hi, Evelyn, this is Karena Edwards. Can I please speak to Cornelius Robinson?"

"Mr. Robinson is busy at the moment. May I take a message?"

"This is an emergency call."

"One moment, please."

I waited for Cornelius to pick up the phone as I continued to drive around the city. I decided to attempt to try to go to class, despite me now being five minutes late.

"This is Cornelius, how can I help you?"

"Hi Cornelius, it's Karena."

"Are you alright? Evelyn told me this was an emergency call."

"It is...I was being-AAAAHHHH!" I turned to see the same red car speeding right toward my side of the car, and she didn't even honk her horn. She was driving so fast that I had no time to move out of the way. Right as I started screaming, I felt a strong impact on my side of the car, and the window broke. Part of the glass scratched my head so hard that I started bleeding immediately. My phone was knocked out of my hand by the window, and I hit my head on the steering wheel. As my car went straight down to the ground, I blacked out after it hit the ground, thinking that this was the end.

* * *

**I apologize if this chapter was really short. It was about 11:00 in the morning when the accident happened, and Karena did not wake up for the remainder of the day. We'll find out if Karena survived in the next chapter...do you feel the suspense going on?**


	12. Wilbur (Pt 2): A New Mission

**If you went straight to this chapter, you missed a chapter. This is the second chapter I have uploaded today, so unless you don't want to know how Karena got her wounds, I'd go back a chapter and read that one before this one. But I may summarize some things here as well, so that chapter might not be necessary to read. Enjoy!**

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons."**

* * *

*WILBUR'S POV*

***1 day later***

"Mmm...Wilbur?"

I woke up to a voice that was faint, but was able to be heard. I had insisted that I stay at the hospital at Karena's side instead of going home with my parents because I wanted to be the first to either see Karena wake up or hear from the doctors that she wasn't going to make it. I woke up to see the brunette's head turning from left to right and her eyes slightly opened. I sighed with relief and rushed to her side.

"Karr, you're awake!" I exclaimed, holding her good hand tightly. "I was worried that you were going to be dead!"

"Where am I?" Karena asked as she tried to move.

"Whoa, stay still. You're still recovering from the accident," I told her, and she laid back.

"Accident?" Karena asked, frightened.

"Doctor! She's awake!" I exclaimed rushing to the room next door, and then I rushed back to her. "It's going to be okay, Karr. You'll make it, I promise."

"Wilbur, Wilbur, slow down," Karena said quietly. "What happened?"

"You tell me," Doctor Nathan Hall replied, standing next to me. "What's the last thing you recall?"

"Last thing I recall...was when...I was driving to my band class at Todayland University," the injured brunette explained with pain in her voice.

"Did anything happen while you were driving?" I asked my girlfriend slowly.

"I was being followed," Karena explained a little bit louder. "That image of the redhead won't go away."

"Redhead?" Nathan asked. "Was the driver male or female?"

"Definitely a female," Karena answered. "I couldn't exactly see inside of the car, but her red hair and red lipstick were quite visible. She was driving a red vehicle."

"So you didn't run into anything?" I asked her, worried.

"No, I called your father to try to tell him about the redhead, but I was too late; the car hit me before I could say anything."

"Now, was the car following you?" Nathan asked.

"It was for a few minutes," Karena answered. "Then she stopped following me. Right after I called for Cornelius, the car drove straight for the driver's side of the car really fast, and she broke the window and my arm apparently."

"I have no more questions for you, Miss Edwards," Nathan said. "Now, please try to go to sleep." Karena instantly fell asleep, and the doctor took me out into the hallway.

"What relation are you to Miss Edwards, uh..."

"Wilbur, Wilbur Robinson," I said. "And I'm her boyfriend."

"Does she have any family here?"

"No, sir. Her mother's dead, and her dad lives far away from here."

"Well, since your father has told me that she is like family to you and your family, Miss Edwards has lost some blood due to her wounds on her forehead and her chest. It would've been worse if your father and mother didn't rush her to the hospital when they did. Her left arm is also broken, and we did find a piece of glass in it."

"So did you have to do a surgery?" I asked.

"Yes, to remove the glass and to try to fix the bone. Her arm is nicely wrapped in a cast. Unfortunately, it will take about three months to heal instead of one month as usual. She has gone through quite a lot yesterday."

"So what of her chest and her forehead?"

"We gave her 10 stitches for her forehead since the cut was very deep. Those will heal in a month. As for her chest, we also placed about 20 stitches as well as gauge over them so that she won't have to feel as much pain when she's breathing."

"So, she'll be okay?" _Please say yes_.

"Miss Edwards will be alright."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now about the accident she described to us," Nathan continued. "There was no evidence found by the police or by your father. However, one of the insta-buildings will need repair since her car rammed into one of them during the fall. Unless they found out that the person described by Miss Edwards is, indeed, responsible, Miss Edwards will have to pay for it." _What?!_

"Okay. Thank you, sir. Do you mind if I call my dad?"

"Feel free to do so."

"Thank you."

* * *

"So Karena's going to be fine, but I'm going to go deeper into this case. This has gone too far."

"Wilbur, listen-"

"No, Dad. _You_ listen!" I really didn't want to yell at my dad, but the situation was now way too serious. "I've been followed, someone followed me home, and someone gave me a stomach wound. Karena's apartment was broken into twice, she was wounded the second time, and now she's wounded again!...much worse than last time. I'm starting to think that this is all connected, now that we finally have a clue on what our masked female or stalker looks like. If you don't want to help me, fine. Then I'll solve the case myself." There was a pause, and I continued talking. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm a freshman in high school. Besides, I've escaped a tomb in Egypt, I've battled the Robot Guardian and succeeded, I battled Queen Lizzy and Emperor Stanley in the alternate future and succeeded, I defeated a dinosaur only using a meatball cannon, and I've helped Karena defeat the Magician. Not also to mention that I am one of the best chargeball players in history." I finished that statement with a smirk, and my dad sighed.

"Okay, I'm on my way to the hospital now. Stay by Karena, okay?"

"I'll do that. See you in a few minutes." I hung up, and I walked back to Karena's room. I was happy to see that she was awake and didn't look as pale as she was yesterday.

"Hey," Karena said with a smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked, holding her good hand.

"I think the sleep helped because I'm feeling a little better," my brunette girlfriend replied. "I just wish I could breathe without feeling any pain in my chest."

"Now if you were living 30 years into the past, then the pain would be much worse," I explained. "I don't even think you would've made it if you lived in the past."

"I can't believe I'm missing school for this," Karena said with sadness.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and tell you that I would prefer to be in the hospital by your side when either of us is injured rather than being at school, worrying that you were going to die."

"Really?" Karena asked. "You would give up school for me?"

"Karena, I love you. There was no way that I was going to stand in the sidelines and watch you go away." I paused, and I changed the subject. "So what did the doctor say to you?"

"I can't play the drums, I can't lift weights, I can't cook, I can't drive...pretty much anything arm related. I even need help showering and getting dressed."

"So what about your band class?" I asked.

"I already talked to the professors about it; I'm taking chorus now."

"That'll work." My dad then walked in and he approached the two of us.

"Hi Karena. How are you feeling?"

"It really hurts to breathe, but I'm good otherwise," Karena answered.

"Well I'm glad you've started healing," Cornelius replied. "I took the time to think about security on you two. If you don't like it, I am sorry, but I want to keep you both safe." He paused. "Wilbur, I've taken your advice, and Karena's going to move in with us until you've solved the case."

"What?!" Karena was shocked, and I sighed, not wanting to make her upset anymore than she is.

"Darling, the apartment is not safe anymore with your attacker behind you all the time. She clearly wants you out of the way, and she'll stop at nothing until she completes that mission. The best plan is for you to stay with us with security at your side all the time so that nothing else will happen to you. You have already suffered enough."

"But who's going to take me to school, who's going to get my paintings, everything?" Karena asked on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey, hey, honey. Don't cry, please. It'll be okay now, and it will be even better when you're healed and when the case is closed."

"I want to help you solve the case," the brunette cried as we hugged, tears falling onto my shoulder.

"You are going to go to Todayland University only, Karena," Cornelius said. "With that broken arm, you can't be a waitress."

"But I can still print out receipts and wipe down tables," Karena shot back. "Those only require one arm."

"She's got a point, Dad. She still needs money."

"Okay fine, Todayland University and Denny's only," Cornelius replied. "But the robot sentries will be with you at both places."

"And I have to solve this case alone, Karr," I tried to explain. "I appreciate the help, but it's not safe. Yes, I know it's not safe for me either, but I don't have a choice. Besides, I have pretended to be a time cop before; I can do it again."

"But this time, please make an actual badge instead of a coupon for a tanning salon," Cornelius pleaded, making Karena laugh for the first time in a few days.

"Not only that," I said with a smirk. "But I'm also going to have Tallulah make a disguise for me. If the female disguised herself, then why I do it?"

"But what's your disguise going to look like?" Karena asked.

"You'll see," I answered with a wink.

"Hey, Wilbur." I turned back around to look at my girlfriend. "Is there any way you can teach me karate? I've already tutored you and taught you some guard moves. Why not teach me something in return?"

"That's not a bad idea, but not until you're healed."

"I was hoping sooner; I could use some action against that redhead." My eyes grew wide open at the tone Karena spoke in, and then I grew mad and pointed a finger at her.

"Karena Edwards, I will teach you, but not for _that_ reason. Revenge is _not_ the answer. Whoever the female is, she will have justice when she is caught for attempted murder. Do you remember what the Magician did to try to kill you? He wanted revenge on you, even though you did nothing to him. But you stopped him because his ways weren't the right ones." Karena looked down, almost crying again. "Karr, I don't want you to become someone you're not because you almost died. Just please don't do anything but go to school and your job until you're healed. I'll take care of the female, okay?" Karena started crying again, and I went up to her bedside and hugged her.

"Oh Wilbur, I love you. I don't want you hurt, too."

"Shh, relax." I broke the hug, and I placed my hand on her cheek, trying to get her to open her eyes. "Please, look at me with those beautiful green eyes of yours." Karena laughed between sobs as she opened her eyes. "I'll stop her the correct way. She's crossed the line, and I'm going to put her back on the other side." I placed my lips on hers, and we kissed for a few seconds before I started talking again. "I'll check up on you everyday since you'll be sleeping in my room."

"But where will you sleep?" Karena asked.

"The bottom floor of my room...maybe the cushions. You can have my bed until this is all sorted out." I sat on the bed Indian-styled, and we hugged again, thanking God for keeping my girl alive. The hunt would start at school when Karena gets comfortable and the security sentries were in their places.

My dad told me later that I was also to have robot sentries around me at school and at guard performances. Otherwise, I was pretty much confined to the house except for when I'm looking for clues since having sentries with me would be put me in danger. Tallulah has worked out an excellent disguise for me. She made me a blonde wig, a tan mask, and a yellow codpiece outfit. She also gave me some spiky bracelets to go with the outfit, and I was told to use the name Isaac Sparks-yes, one of the characters from Guitar Hero back in the past. I would be excited to use this disguise since I did not look or act at all like Izzy; I was cocky and shy when it came to girls and a chargeball geek while Izzy likes to drink and hang out with girls. I was excited to start my mission with this disguise.

* * *

**Karena survived! And Wilbur has a whole new adventure going for him. We'll see where "Izzy" goes in the next chapter, going to be set about two months later. Thanks for reading, and you all can relax for now ;)**


	13. Wilbur: Cooking and Disturbances

**Yes, this chapter will be in Wilbur's POV instead of Karena's; the chapter would be very short if I did it in Karena's since she has only one arm available and is confined to the Robinson House outside of college and work. I'm really excited about this chapter...hehehe XD**

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"* Enjoy!**

* * *

*WILBUR'S POV*

***2 months later-April 27, 2038***

I got out of my band class after putting my trumpet away, and I went to my locker with the two robot sentries my dad placed with me for my protection. I was glad I didn't have to walk far to get to my locker since my locker and the band room were on the same floor-the very top one. When I reached my locker and opened it, I gathered the stuff needed to do my homework for about 30 minutes. I had some algebra to do (yeah, rationals are fun) and some English (we're reading The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien; it's a much better book than Animal Farm). Chemistry was so easy, as usual, that I got it down within 10 minutes. I closed my locker and I walked to my homeroom, which is one floor down. I just managed to get there before the bell rang. _I so can't wait for this year to be over...and for Rachel to get off my back...Rachel...I wonder..._

It has been two months since Karena's car accident, and we still can't confirm the identity of her attacker...and mine. However, the good news was that Karena's forehead and chest are completely healed. Her arm is still in a cast, like Doctor Hall predicted, but at least it wasn't as bad as it was two months ago. Karena was able to do her job as a waitress again. As much as she enjoyed totaling receipts, she was excited to go back to it; she just had to be careful of that arm.

I also tried cooking for her, which wasn't very good at first...

*FLASHBACK*

To try to cheer my girlfriend up, I decided to try to make chicken pot pie, one of my favorite dishes. I got the main ingredients: yeast, flour, chicken, water, peas, carrots, broccoli, corn, and potatoes. I took out my iPhone and looked up **how to make chicken pot pie**. I touched the first link, and it told me to preheat the oven to 350 degrees. At least my dad made the ovens "English" so that the buttons would be easy to read. I pressed the heat button and I told the oven (yes, it is voice activated) to heat it to 350 degrees. Then the directions say to wash and drain 2-3 large chicken breasts, boned.

"Hey there, little buddy!"

I gasped, and I caught myself catching my breath. _I hate it when Carl does that._

"You really need to stop sneaking on me like that," I replied.

"I'm surprised you didn't attack me," Carl said. "So what _are_ you doing?"

"Making chicken pot pie for Karena," I answered.

"You know this recipe calls for a 9-inch pie crust, potato soup, and cooking oil?" Carl asked. I looked at my phone and noticed that there were, indeed, ingredients to the side, and the recipe called for a 9-inch pie crust, potato soup, and cooking oil as well as mixed drained vegetables and...cookie sheets (_What the heck?_).

"Okay, just let me wash this chicken first-"

"By _NOT_ using soap!" Carl exclaimed, and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh come on, Wilbur. I know you've never cooked before in your life."

"That's why I want to impress her," I said with a smirk.

"Come on, Wilbur. It takes _time_ to be a good cook. Ask Grandma Lucille."

"Just help me, okay?"

"Okay, okay. So continue washing the chicken with only-"

"Water, water...I know, Carl!" I cut my best friend off as I continued to wash the chicken without _soap_. "Okay, so now I...dice?"

"Cut the chicken to make the chicken look like dice," Carl explained. "Is there a foods class in high school you can take?"

"Now that you mention it, yes," I answered as I did as Carl told me. "But I never thought to put it down as a class for next year."

"Well, there! You have a suggestion!"

"Hardy-har-har, Carl," I retorted. "Now, I lightly brown pieces in skillet, with about 2 tablespoons of cooking oil, and I tear a larger piece apart to check for doneness. What am I supposed to do?"

"Okay, whatever website you're on doesn't make sense. They mean to place the chicken in the skillet with 2 tablespoons of cooking oil."

"Ah, okay."

"But do _NOT_ put your fingers in the pan!"

"Carl, buddy, relax! I'm smarter than that," I replied as I placed the chicken...more like dropping the chicken, into the skillet, and I added the cooking oil as instructed. "And now I wait."

"Uh...little buddy? Aren't you supposed to be watching the chicken?" Carl asked.

"Relax, I've got it all under control," I coaxed him. "Wilbur Robinson never fails."

"Okay then." While standing with the food cooking, I decided to text Kevin to see how he's doing.

**_RobinsonW23: _**_ Hey_

I found it really hard to believe that I have been dating my girlfriend for 10 months now. I didn't exactly spend the day with her all day, considering we both had school, but now that we're both home, I decided to do something special for her, and I'm hoping this will start my idea-thinking skills. I felt my phone vibrate with the "There's a Class For This" tone ringing, and I unlocked my phone to see the message.

_**KevinTheSpartan:**_ _What up, Robinson?_

_**RobinsonW23:**__ Cooking dinner 4 gf. U?_

I looked at the chicken, and I decided it was time to 'stir' it. So I picked up the spatula, and I swirled the chicken and the oil around. The sizzling was so loud, but it was a good sound to hear. After two minutes, I was done stirring, and I got another text message.

_**KevinTheSpartan:**__ Ur cooking dinner?! What's the occasion? :O_

**_RobinsonW23: _**_ Lol, no special occasion. I'm cooking chicken pot pie._

I figured I might as well make something for her to make up for having no clues on our attacker. I've been trying to find clues since the hospital visit, and I've had no luck so far. Then I got another text message.

_**KevinTheSpartan: **__ Sure it's not...it's a belated Valentine's Day present!_

**_RobinsonW23:_**_ Yes, Kevin, it's a belated Valetine's Day present. Anyway, Karr's been cooped up ever since she 'moved in' with us, and so I'm trying to help her out._

**_RobinsonW23:_**_ *Valentine's* What the heck?_

I continued to laugh at my spelling error as I put my phone away. I sniffed, and something started to smell burnt. _Shoot!_ I stirred the chicken again, only to find out that some of the chicken was slightly burned.

"Wilbur, did you burn the chicken?" Carl asked with a straight face.

"No, Carl, I did not burn the chicken," I replied sarcastically, trying to keep a straight face.

"It smells burnt in here...well continue on." _Whew!_ I looked at my phone to find that I got a text message from Kevin, but I went to the recipe first to see what I have to do next. _Add 2 cans of condensed potatoe (Hey! They spelled potato wrong!) soup, 1.5 cans of water, and one can of mixed vegetables, drained._ So I added the cans of potato soup and water. And then I combined the vegetables from different cans and made one can from the mixture, and there was a lot of vegetables left. _Maybe Grandma Lucille can do something with these._ After I added the can of vegetables to the skillet, I looked at the next direction: _Stir while heating to boiling._ So I stirred for about two minutes, and then I looked at the text Kevin sent me, and I held a grim face.

_**KevinTheSpartan: **__ Lolololololololol._

**_RobinsonW23: _**_I burned the chicken. :/_

I stirred the food again for a couple of minutes, and I got another text message.

**_KevinTheSpartan: _**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

**_KevinTheSpartan:_**_ You should be paying attention to the food, Robinson! Your girlfriend would probably hate you for life._

**_RobinsonW23:_** _Hardy-har-har, Kevin. This is Sparta!_

I stirred the food again, and I could tell the food was almost boiling...or the liquid, I should say. I then got another text message, and I smacked my head as I read it.

_**KevinTheSpartan: **__*watches YouTube video of a remix of "This is Sparta!"*_

**_RobinsonW23: _**_ |:|-/_

I decided to end my conversation with Kevin with the ninja face, and I continued to watch the food, which started to boil in only a few minutes. When that happened, I read the next step: _Pour into unbaked 9" pie crust. _ I did just that and read the next instruction: _Cut a few small slits in top crust, then place on top of pie. Press together edges of crust with small amount of water. _I was confused about the water part.

"Hey Carl! What do you do here?"

"Get that crust over there for me." I brought the crust over to Carl, and he did the first part of the step in only 2 seconds. "Now place it on top of the soup." I did just that, and then I looked at him. "Drop just a little bit of water in between the crusts and press them together." I did what I thought Carl told me, and then I placed it in the oven, hoping I did a good job overall.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I didn't pay attention and burned the bottom of the pie, but Karena still liked it. I had gotten better at cooking over the past two months with Carl's, Lucille's, and Karena's help, and I'm happy with where I was at.

So now I was walking toward the door when I remembered that I needed to 'change my clothes.' I dismissed the sentries and told them to meet me at the house when I was done investigating. I walked out of the school, and I tried to find a place to change. I went around to the side of the school, and I pressed on what looked like my belt buckle; it was actually the button that prepared me for the change. I then spun around to my right a few times, and I was in my disguise in no time. Then I ran around to the back to look for the red car that Karena described, and in luck, I found it on the front line. I decided to stay behind the wall as I saw a masked female walk out of the building to the red car!

"Bingo!" Unfortunately, the car was a flying one, but it didn't mean that I couldn't follow it. So I started to sprint, and I continued to look up as I followed the car. _Thank you, Dad, for making the speed limit 20 in the city._ If I was working out, I would say I had just run one and a half miles before I reached a house. Needing to find cover, I hid behind a bush as the masked female got out of the car and into the house. I got out of my hiding spot and walked over to the side of her house to hide behind a bush...again. It took about five minutes before I heard voices from the front.

"I'm late for softball practice as it is!" _Wait, that voice sounds familiar._

"Well don't dress in black next time! Have a good practice." I heard a car fly off, probably back to the high school, and the second voice went inside. I figured now was my opportunity, and I walked up front to ring the doorbell. A young lady with black hair and blue eyes opened the door, and she smiled.

"Can I help you, handsome?" _Okay, that's a little creepy._

"Hi, I'm tracking down a female dressed in black," I said in my "Izzy Sparks" voice.

"Are you a cop?" the woman asked.

"Secret Agent, actually," I replied, and I showed her my badge, not as Wilbur Robinson, but as Isaac Sparks.

"I see. Well come in."

"Thank you," I said as I walked in. "What a nice place you got."

"I did it all myself," said the lady. "Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Samantha, Sam for short."

"I'm Izzy, as you saw."

"You don't look like a secret agent," Sam said. "But you do look handsome."

"Of course I don't look like one," I replied. "That would blow my cover."

"Good point," Sam agreed. "Well if you want to investigate around the house, be my guest."

"Thank you, ma'am." I looked around every room in the house-the living room, the kitchen, the dining room on the first floor, and I found nothing. Then I went upstairs, and there were three bedrooms and a bathroom. I decided to check the bathroom first, but there was nothing. I went into the master bedroom and what looked like the guest room, and I couldn't find anything there either. Now when I walked into the last bedroom, it was a mess. If I was to find anything here, it would take forever. So I got started, I found papers of schoolwork, school books, copies of Twilight, etc. And this was all on the floor. When I approached the dresser, I found part of a piece of paper that said "KILL". I moved the other papers to find a disturbing picture-it was a cartoon picture of a dead Karena with blood covered all over her body. I opened my mouth wide, and I couldn't talk. I continued to look for other pictures, and I found a picture of me, Wilbur, with a heart next to my face and a to-do list. I read the to-do list:

_1) Take pills_

_2) Go to apartment_

_3) Kill the b****_

_4) Go to school_

_5) Grab Wilbur's hand_

_6) Ask him out to Winter Ball_

I continued to look through the pictures and the list to figure who would create such a thing, when Sam came in.

"I made some cookies if-" I held out the pieces of paper, and Sam gasped. She dropped the plate of cookies and frantically looked at the pictures. "Oh. My. Gosh."

"Did you _know_ about these?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, even though the bangs covered them.

"I knew she was suspicious when she wore the black costume, but this? Augh! And look at this!" Sam took down a picture of me and Karena at the homecoming dance, and across Karena's face were the words "B****!" and "KILL!"

"How did she get this?" I asked.

"She must've downloaded it from the computer. She's a creep if you asked me."

"No kidding!" I exclaimed. "Both Miss Karena Edwards and Mr. Wilbur Robinson were injured, thanks to her."

"She actually did try to kill Karena?" Sam asked, horrified. _Something is up with her voice; she's over-using it._

"Yes, and Karena is doing fine," I replied. "I checked in before I came here."

"How about Wilbur?"

"Wilbur's doing fine," I answered. "Now I'll need to take these back to H.Q. to see if the boys can figure this out."

"Excuse me," Sam objected. "But you can't just take someone else's stuff!"

"I'm a cop, remember?" I said with a raised eyebrow. "And these may be the clues I need to catch the masked female." Sam sighed and held her hands up, admitting defeat. "Thank you, Sam. Have a nice day."

I went downstairs and out the door, and I started to head back home. I hoped these pictures would really help me find the identity unknown, but I wasn't looking forward to seeing Karena's expression when she sees them. I ran toward the bridge that would lead me to my house, and when I crossed it, I spun back to the left to change back to my normal self. I would totally take my favorite T-shirt and pair of jeans any day. I started to run back to the house with the clues in my back pocket, and I told the robot sentries that they were dismissed for the day since I was back home.

* * *

**So there you go! Wilbur's adventure as Izzy is complete...actually, it's not yet, but it's getting close! But at least we have more clues to our mystery woman. And I did this date on purpose; it's their one-year anniversary. ;) Thanks for reading!**


	14. Karena: More Clues

**So what did you think of "Izzy's" mission? Don't worry, there'll still be more action here. This chapter, in Karena's POV, takes place right after Wilbur gets back from the city.**

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"* Enjoy!**

* * *

*KARENA'S POV*

I chose to take today off for two reasons: Today was my one-year anniversary with Wilbur since we started dating, and Wilbur hopefully will give me another clue to who our attacker was. So after I took my college classes, I went back to the Robinson House like I was told to do. I went to Wilbur's room, and I just decided to wait until he got home. I sat on the cushions debating on whether I should go back to my apartment or rent another one.

An hour had passed before I heard the door open. Wilbur popped his head in, and then he walked in...and took his shoes off. He sat on a cushion and he sighed. I could tell he was exhausted.

"So, any good news, mi novio?" I asked.

"Yes and no," Wilbur answered.

"Oh? What's the bad news?"

"I still don't know who our attacker is. I followed the red car to her home. She was dressed in black. I hid behind a bush, and the masked woman didn't come out again. However, a girl walked out of the house; she had softball practice to go to. She drove the red car back to the high school."

"Is this girl and the masked female the same person?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Wilbur replied.

"So what's the good news?"

"I found more clues, but they are really disturbing...and disgusting."

"Disgusting?" _What? _ "How?"

"Take a look at what I found," Wilbur said as he tossed me a few pieces of paper. The first piece of paper that was on top was a drawing of the raven-haired teen with a heart next to his head, which told me that whoever drew this picture had a crush on my boyfriend. I went to the next page, and I became afraid; it was a drawing of me with blood all over my body, and my eyes were closed...I was dead. And there was a word-"KILL"-in the bottom of the drawing. So I came to the conclusion that whoever had a crush on Wilbur wants me dead. The next sheet of paper was a printed picture of me and Wilbur at the homecoming dance. At the top of the picture, there were two words-"HATE HER". Then when I looked at me in my dress, there were another two words across my face and my body: "B****!" and "KILL!" _Well, this person has issues._ I then looked at the final page, which was a to-do list, which I read: **_1) Take pills. 2) Go to apartment. 3) KILL THE B****. 4) Go to school. 5) Grab Wilbur's hand. 6) Ask him out to Winter Ball. _**My mouth was gaped open the whole time in disgust, but I couldn't believe that this person wanted _me_ out of the way.

"So what do you think of it?" Wilbur asked.

"Call the police, and call your father," I said. "They _have _to see these."

"Before I do that, I'm going to have my dad and Carl run a scan for fingerprints. While they do that, I will be taking you out to dinner to take our minds off the case and to celebrate our anniversary."

"I think I'll keep you around," I said, placing my arms around his neck.

"Oh, I'll be keeping you around more," Wilbur replied as he placed his hands around my waist. Our noses touched, and we kissed for a few moments. "I'll be back." The teen left the room with the clues, and I was alone. So I thought about all the clues that we had gotten so far: our attacker had red hair, and our attacker was a female. She drives a red car that was invented in 2025, according to Cornelius Robinson. And now today we found out that she was trying to get me out of the picture and that she has a crush on Wilbur. Then I thought of something: when the female tried to kill me back in February, she was wearing all black. And if she rammed into me, there must've been some kind of dent on the vehicle. My thoughts were interrupted when Wilbur walked back into the room.

"Now I know for sure that the female goes to Todayland High School."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"I followed the car from the high school, and it was parked when I found it. And the girl who took the car from the house said that she had softball practice."

"Well I thought of two things," I replied.

"Explain," Wilbur demanded.

"The female redhead was wearing all black when she rammed into me, and because she rammed into me, there must be some kind of dent in the front of the vehicle."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" an astonished Wilbur asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I had never thought of it until now," I answered.

"Well, then I guess I have more investigating to do...tomorrow," the chocolate-eyed boy said. "Let's eat."

"Shall we?"

* * *

"So you took me back 31 years into the past just to eat dinner?"

"I figured the past would be the safest place to be since our attacker doesn't exist yet," Wilbur explained. "And it's not to just eat dinner; to visit an old friend as well."

"Oh, I get it...you wanna see Lewis?"

"Yep. But let's eat first." Wilbur led me to a McDonald's, and we took our orders. My boyfriend ordered a quarter pounder with cheese meal while I ordered a ten-piece chicken nugget meal. We ate our meal without saying a word to each other. Wilbur looked up at me, but I didn't raise my head.

"You okay?" I looked up, and and I nodded. "You don't look okay. Worried about her?" I shot up with my cheeks puffed up.

"How did you know?" I muffled.

"Uh, Karr...maybe you should finish eating before you talk," Wilbur said. "It's going to be fine. We'll find out her identity and no time, and I can make the arrest."

"Uh, do you have any handcuffs?" I asked.

"No, but I have a levitation ray. The subject remains in the air for about 15 seconds."

"Clever! But you'll still need handcuffs," I replied.

"Don't worry! I've got it all under control. Wilbur Robinson never fails."

"Where have I heard that before?" I asked with a smirk.

"It's my motto," the teen answered.

"I thought it was 'keep moving forward.'"

"That's my dad's."

"Gotcha. So, I'm done," I said, getting up.

"Me too. Let's go see Lewis," Wilbur replied, getting up.

"Isn't he adopted in this time?"

"Yep!...oh crap. Can you help me think of a last name?"

"Hmm..." I pondered this for a few minutes while riding in the time machine. "How about Wilbur Anderson?"

"That'll work. Thanks Karr."

"No big, Will. Glad to help." Wilbur landed the time machine in the front yard of what would eventually be the Robinson house. He put on the invisible cloaking device, and we approached the door. Wilbur knocked, and than a woman appeared at the door.

"Come on in!" _Wow! Is she like this all the time? But then again, this is a Robinson. _"So are you here to see Cornelius?"

"Yes, ma'am," Wilbur replied. "I'm James Anderson, and this is my girlfriend Stacie Karr." _James? Stacie?!_

"It's nice to meet you two! You look good together. Will you follow me, please?" We walked up the stairs to what would be Lewis's room, and Lucille opened the door. "Cornelius, you have company."

"Who is it this time?" Lewis asked with annoyance. _Well he's busy._

"James and Stacie." Lucille turned to the two of us. "Just go right ahead in, and don't hesitate to come down for cookies."

"Thank you, ma'am," Wilbur replied as we stepped into the room, which amazed me. It was a mess, but it was worth seeing. There were a lot of trinkets and gadgets on the floor and around his desk as well as a lot of blueprints. When Wilbur closed the door, Lewis turned around. He was happy then, and he got off the chair to hug his future son.

"Wilbur! What are you doing here?" Lewis asked while laughing. "And why did you say your name was James?"

"I didn't want your mother knowing that me and Karena visited you," Wilbur explained.

"Karena?" It took Lewis awhile to remember who I was. "Oh yeah! You were the girl who helped me fix the future!"

"That's right!" I replied. "And it was not my idea to use Stacie as my name." _That's actually a pretty name. _Lewis laughed at my statement.

"Anyway Wilbur, did you say she was your girlfriend?" Lewis asked.

"Yep! We've been dating for one year now," Wilbur answered with a smile.

"How did you two get together?" Lewis asked with curiosity.

"Right after I dropped you off, I gave Karr a little tour of Todayland," Wilbur explained.

"I fell so in love with the city that I decided to move there after my high school graduation in the past," I chimed in.

"Then I confessed that I liked her, and we got started with our relationship," Wilbur finished.

"We later confessed that we were in love," I explained. "He's learned a lot throughout our relationship, that's for sure."

"But I'm still the same person," Wilbur said. "So there you go."

"Who knew a girl would make you responsible?" Lewis asked.

"Well, there is a problem in the future..."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone has been following both Wilbur and me, and injured both of us in the process," I explained. "Wilbur does have a lead, but we don't really know who our attacker is yet."

"Anyway I can help?" Lewis asked.

"If only we could continue to come here for protection since our stalker doesn't have a time machine," Wilbur said solemnly. "But that would pollute the time stream."

"Right...how about your chargeball?" Lewis suggested.

"Good idea, but that would kill her because we wouldn't be in the court," Wilbur explained.

"You suggested using a levitation ray. Why don't you use that?" I asked.

"Yes, but how would we capture her?" Wilbur asked in return.

"Are there handcuffs in the future?" Lewis asked.

"Yes, but not the metal kind you're used to seeing," Wilbur answered. "Now the handcuffs are made with plasma...protected-plasma to be exact, so that the criminal would never get out of them. But we don't use them much because there's rarely any crime in the future." All of a sudden we heard a beep, and Wilbur pressed a finger to his ear.

"Wilbur, your father and I found who the pictures belong to."

"Great, Carl! We'll be right there!" Wilbur turned to Lewis. "We gotta go. Thanks for the help, Lewis. We'll think of something to give you." We left the room, said good-bye to Lucille, and we got in the time machine. Wilbur roared the machine to life, and he punched in the date that would take us back home. He parked the machine in the garage, and we walked toward the travel tube that would take us to Wilbur's room since the laboratory didn't have a travel tube. We walked over to the lab, and we found Carl and Cornelius waiting anxiously for us.

"Well Wilbur, you were on the right track with the high school girl thing," Cornelius concluded.

"I was?" Wilbur said. "That's a first."

"Does the name Rachel Woods ring a bell?" Carl asked, and my boyfriend gasped.

"She's a sophomore in high school!" Wilbur exclaimed. "No _wonder_ she was following me all those months ago. I should've known it was her who drew the pics. Karr, do you think she's the person we're looking for?"

"We can't exactly make the conclusion yet," I answered. "She may have drawn the pics, but it doesn't mean she's our attacker. It could be any redhead in a black suit...or anyone in the black suit in that case since we don't know if the two people are related. But yes, Rachel is definitely a suspect."

"And so is Sam," Wilbur said. "What did you find out about her, Dad?"

"Samantha Woods is Rachel's sister. She is very successful in Todayland University and she is about to graduate with a bachelor's in art."

"Great...more questions," I muttered. "The to-do list and the pics were made by Rachel, but either she did it, or she convinced her sister or someone else to kill me. So, Will, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to go back to the house tomorrow and get some more info about Sam...and confront Rachel at school."

"You should ask Rachel about what the pills are for...and maybe bring some back for us to analyze," Cornelius suggested.

"Good idea, Dad," Wilbur agreed. "And Karr, didn't you say your attacker was a redhead?"

"Like I said, it could be anybody with red hair," I replied.

"Swell," Wilbur muttered. "Well, we'll be going to bed now."

"Good night, Wilbur, Karena," Carl said.

"Good night everyone," I replied, and Wilbur and I walked to his room. I was so glad I was able to change into my own clothes now that I didn't need Tallulah's or Wilbur's help. After I changed and gave my teenage boyfriend a kiss, I went on the platform so that Wilbur would let me up to his bed. I laid down, hoping that "Izzy" would not be injured tomorrow.

* * *

**Almost done with the story and the mystery! I hope you guys enjoyed this story up to this point, and thank you for taking the time to read this. ;)**


	15. Wilbur: What!

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"* Enjoy!**

* * *

*WILBUR'S POV*

***April 30, 2038***

Well, here I am at school again, and thank goodness it's Friday! Right now I was in my P.E. class, doing my warm-up run. I wanted to take it easy since I ran so much yesterday, and I'll be running again today. After school, I was to go to Rachel's house again and find out some info about Sam herself and the pills that Rachel takes. Even though Karena was certain that her attacker was a redhead and I thought Rachel would be a possible suspect, our answers are still unknown. I do need to talk to Rachel before school got out, however.

So after I was done with my warm-up run, I went up to the fitness room upstairs to stretch and bench...and maybe do some gymnastics while at it. I stretched my arms while going up the stairs, and when I got to the top, I stretched my calves and my thighs. I then went over to the benching portion of the fitness room, and I lifted a 20-lb bar with a 20-lb weight on each side-a total of 60 lbs. Yeah, it's not much, but it's a start. I did about 3 sets of 11 with a break in between. After I stretched my arms out again, I went over to the gymnastics portion of the room. I did a series of aerobics on the bar, some somersaults and flips on the floor, and all that jazz. Thanks to my mom and Uncle Gaston for teaching me, I improved in this area with no problem. Even the fitness trainer was impressed with my skills.

Then I went back downstairs and out on to the track. I was on the track team, so I had to practice for my events going on tomorrow. I do the high hurdles, a relay race, the long jump, and the discus. So I first set up for the high hurdles, and I stretched my legs again, getting ready to practice. I actually like the P.E. uniforms when I'm out practicing: a simple gray T-shirt and black shorts. And I wasn't wearing my Converse shoes that I would wear with my other clothes; Karena got me some advanced tennis shoes that actually matched the chargeball colors: dark blue and blue, and I love them.

I took off running, and I prepared myself for the first jump over the hurdle. When the time came, I pushed my right foot really hard on the ground, and I kicked my left leg up. My right leg followed my left, and I landed on the ground to continue running until the next hurdle. I practiced this for about three times, then I set up the relay race.

"Hey, guys!" I yelled out to my teammates-Kevin, Troy, and Jim (a sophomore). "We're practicing our relay run." The three guys came over, and they got in their positions on the track. I was the last runner since I was so good, and I was expecting the baton from Troy, who was the senior of the group. When I saw Troy coming up toward me, I started jogging slowly until the baton reached my hand, and I sprinted off to the finish. We practiced this for a few times, and then I walked over to where I would be doing my long jump. I wasn't exactly the best at this one, but I volunteered to improve on it. I took off at a jog, and I went faster every two steps I took. When I approached the sand, I pushed hard on the ground with my left foot, and I made a jump with my feet together. My hands were half-way up in the air and when I reached the ground again on both feet. I did this three times, but not before the trainer measured my landing.

"You're getting better at this, Robinson," Coach Brown said with a smile. "By the time you're a senior, you have this down in no problem."

"Thanks, Coach," I replied. "I'm getting there." I walked off to the area where I would throw the discus. I grabbed a 1 kg discus, since I was only fourteen, and I concentrated on my aim and my legs, since the leg positioning was important. I spun around once with rhythm, and I brought my arm holding the discus from behind and released the discus. This was also one of the most difficult events in track, but I was improving on this more than I was on the long jump. I did this technique about three times, then I went back inside to change clothes.

I was sweaty, but the air conditioning inside the locker room really helped. I just sat on a bench in the air-conditioned room until the bell rang for second hour. I had to walk really fast in order to reach my locker on the third floor, but thank goodness for travel tubes! As I got my stuff out of my locker, I noticed a redhead passing by. _Rachel...bingo!_ I called out her name, and she turned around wondering who it was that said it. I made a 'come here' motion with my finger, and she came to me.

"We need to talk. Do you have a meeting during lunch?"

"No softball meeting," Rachel answered. "Why? Is anything wrong?"

"Yes and no," I replied. "We'll talk about it during lunch."

"I'll meet you by your locker. What's your number?"

"Nine seventy-eight."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Rachel walked away, and I closed my locker. I started to walk toward my world history class, wondering about what Rachel will say and how she will react when I pretend to be a detective.

* * *

"Oh, she's just a masked female. What's so special about her?"

"Oh, that fact that both me and my girlfriend were injured by her," I explained. "And she went into your house."

"Oh, she works for my sister," Rachel said. "My sister's so creepy...I mean black hair? What is up with that?"

"Uh, our attacker was a redhead according to my girlfriend," I shot back. "Just because someone has black hair..." I pointed to my hair. "Doesn't mean that she or he is creepy."

"Good point, but still."

"What are the pills for, by the way?" I asked.

"How did you know about the pills?" Rachel asked as her head shot up.

"Agent Sparks found these." I showed Rachel the pictures and the to-do list that "Izzy" found. Rachel all of a sudden got enraged.

"How can my sister be so stupid? But then again, what if I want her to be stopped?"

"And you're angry why? Because I'm taken? Because I found somebody that I can turn to when I need help? Because my girlfriend is still alive?"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Rachel yelled at this point. "No, I never wanted that _girl _to die, but me and my sister do know that you don't deserve her! How would you know so much about that _girl's_ life? Does she even deserve you? You're just a rich boy, Robinson. You're special, but not enough for her." With that said, Rachel got up and left the cafeteria with the papers. I sat there thinking about what Rachel said, and especially the tone she used. _I need to visit that house again._

* * *

I parked the time machine behind Rachel's house, and I pushed the button to enable the invisible cloak. I walked behind the house in between bushes, and I pressed down on my belt buckle. In a matter of moments, I was Izzy Sparks. I snuck inside the house through the backdoor, which to my surprise was unlocked, considering no one was home. The first thing I did was walk upstairs to what was Rachel's room. The very first thing I found in there was a sheet of paper on the paper. I didn't hesitate to pick the paper up and read it:

_To-do list:_

_1) Take pills_

_2) Go to school_

_3) Softball practice_

_4) Get rid of Agent Sparks_

_5) Destroy the B**** once and for all_

_6) Talk to Wilbur_

_7) If cooperation is non-existent, kill him._

_8) If cooperation is present, ask him on a date._

_9) Cut out her (their) heart(s)._

_10) Burn the heart(s)._

I was turning green by the time I read number 9. Then I started to wonder what the pills were for that Rachel takes. I walked into the bathroom and found a container of white pills. I read the description, and it said that it treats mild schizophrenia and ADHD, which didn't really made sense; Rachel had shown no signs of either disorder in school. _Maybe it is Sam's after all. _But the real question was: Does she even take her pills at all? The container was completely full when I looked at it.

I decided to look for more clues to prove Rachel's and or Sam's influence in this case, and I found a knife on the dresser. I unsheathed it and took a look at the blade. Whoever owned the knife didn't do a good job of cleaning it; there were signs of dry blood along the edges. I knew there weren't any deer in Todayland, and if there were any animals in Todayland, they were pets, like Buster, the Robinson family dog. I found myself believing that this _was _the knife used to wound me, Wilbur. Knives like this one I found were banned from Todayland years ago. Any other ones that were found were to be burned in the incinerator. I decided to show this to the sentries first before burning it.

"_YOU!" _

I turned and in a flash, I was attacked! The female in black swung a punch at my face, and I dodged it. I returned the favor with a punch in the stomach. She groaned, and I took my chance to get out of the house. I ran down the stairs and out the door. Unfortunately, the girl followed with blade in hand. I quickly sensed that she was about to strike at my back, and I somersaulted away from her.

"You _aren't_ gonna survive this, _Sparks!_"

"Now just be quiet, and come with me," I requested.

"I know you took my first to-do list and those pictures of Wilbur and his to-be dead girlfriend!" the female said. "And I've been told that you were going to put me out of my misery. But that's not going to happen because you'll already be dead."

"Oh I don't think so!" I exclaimed, and we continued to fight. Several punches were passed and dodged, and eventually her knife came into combat. The knife swished back and forth while I continued to dodge. There was no way I could counter her attacks. So I decided to call Karena for backup. I got out my phone, and I dialed Karena's number. On the other hand, while I was taking out my phone, I screamed in pain; the knife gave me a good cut on the wrist.

"Hello?"

"Mayday, mayday! I need backup, ASAP!" I hung up, and I dodged another attack. I did a back flip over my attacker, and I pulled the black hood and mask off. I was shocked at who it was.

"Rachel?!"

Before I could counter with my own punches, the handle of the blade hit my head, and I collapsed on the ground. I saw Rachel run away, sheathing her sword and putting her hood back on, and everything went black.

* * *

**So I thought of an excellent chapter while listening to a really good song, but it will have to wait until the last story in the series (#4), which covers Wilbur's senior year in high school and Karena's senior year in college. So anyway,...**

**we found out who the mysterious woman is! The end of the case is near! Stay tuned!**


	16. Karena: Time Machines and Plans

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"* Enjoy!**

* * *

*KARENA'S POV*

"Hello?"

"Mayday, mayday! I need backup ASAP!"

"Izzy?" I was frantic at this point. It sounded like my boyfriend, in disguise as Secret Agent Isaac Sparks of the Time Continuum Task Force, was in a fight with someone. "Izzy, are you still there?"

"Rachel?!" I crunched my face in confusion. I had no idea who Rachel was, but I wasn't focused on that. All that mattered to me was that "Izzy" would make it in his fight. But I was wrong; I heard a thump and a clatter, which didn't sound good at all.

"Izzy? Izzy! Hello?" _Oh no! I need to get Cornelius immediately!_

I hung up the phone and I rushed out of Wilbur's room to go to Robinson Industries. I motioned the sentries to come with me, and I ran with all my might to Robinson Industries. I didn't care about the condition of my arm or my chest at this point, but I needed to get help. It did hurt a little bit due to my chest wounds healing, but I stopped after crossing the bridge to catch my breath.

"There's a life station right here, Karena Edwards," one of the sentries mentioned as he motioned me to the rectangular station. "It will provide all you need. All you need is to push this button." I approached the life station, and I pressed the button. I felt plasma and electric shocks all over my body. The shocks felt so good that I was re-energized after only ten seconds.

"Thanks. Now let's go!" We continued to run until I saw a sight that was...not right. There was a body on the sidewalk, and there was a phone right next to the body. I cautiously walked toward the body, and the body looked too familiar: it was "Izzy's"! I kneeled down and I checked to see if he had a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. I walked over to the backyard, and I bumped into something that was invisible. I placed my hand along the invisible object, and I moved it around until I felt an edge. It was the time machine! I was thankful that this Rachel did not take off with it.

"Do you know how to take the invisible cloak off?" I asked the sentries.

"There's a button next to the gas gauge," one of the sentries answered.

"Which is where?"

"To your left, right next to the steering wheel." I pushed random buttons until I pushed the correct button-the white button-to disable the invisible cloak. _I think whenever school's out, Wilbur's gonna teach me the mechanics of the time machine._ I got out of the time machine to get "Izzy." I scooped him up in my arms, and I walked back to the time machine. I placed him in the seat behind mine after we got in. I sat down in the driver's seat, wondering which button to push to start the time machine.

"The green one." I looked down at the sentries, and I nodded, dismissing them for now. I pushed the green button, and the time machine roared to life. Then I pressed the red button, which I _know_ makes the car go off the ground because I had one in my totaled flying car. I flew the time machine to Robinson Industries, and I parked it out in front. I scooped "Izzy" in my arms again as we got out of the time machine, and I ran inside Robinson Industries.

"CORNELIUS!" I continued to scream his name until I could find him. I finally did...six stories up, as he was walking toward a travel tube.

"Karena? What's...oh!" Cornelius stopped talking as he saw "Izzy."

"Do you have a suggestion?" I asked the Father of the Future as he examined "Izzy" over.

"He looks fine except for that wound on his wrist."

"No concussion?" I asked, amazed if he didn't hit his head on the sidewalk.

"No concussion...it's more of a contusion. What happened?"

"I found him like this," I explained solemnly. "Before I found him, he called me. He was asking for backup. There was a fight in the background, and I heard the phone drop."

"His attacker must've hit him with something," Cornelius concluded. "If his head hit the ground, it would've been worse. But thank goodness, it's only a contusion. I'll get some gauge, and I'll have you wrap his wrist up."

"Thank you." I looked at "Izzy," leaned down, and kissed his lips. "You're gonna be okay, hun."

* * *

I continued to stand by Cornelius's desk after I wrapped "Izzy's" wrist until I heard a moan. I rushed over to his side as he tried to open his eyes.

"Where am I?" I smiled and placed a hand on his head.

"You're in Robinson Industries in Cornelius's office," I answered. "Be careful when getting up; you have a contusion."

"A contusion?" my boyfriend in disguise asked. "What hit me?"

"I don't know," I solemnly replied. "What happened?"

"Hang on." "Izzy" got up, pressed on his belt buckle, and spun around to his left. In a matter of moments, he was Wilbur Robinson again. "Anyway, last I recall, the masked female and I had a fight outside the house. I called you asking for backup, and then nothing."

"Did she have any weapons on her?" Cornelius asked.

"Man, my head hurts," Wilbur moaned. "She had a knife on her just after I recognized the same knife that wounded me and Karena."

"Was it a different one or the same one?" I asked.

"I was examining the knife in her room, and she took it from me after I dodged her punch. That knife was supposedly going to be the murder weapon, alright."

"Murder? Who?"

"She had another to-do list," Wilbur explained. "Agent Sparks was to be rid of first, and then Karena, and if I didn't cooperate, I would be killed as well." He paused and then turned to me. "You were right Karena; the masked female _was_ a redhead. And yet Rachel thought Sam was the masked female."

"Who is Rachel?" I asked.

"Remember the time I growled at the homecoming dance?" Wilbur asked, and I nodded. "The sophomore attendant was Rachel Woods. She had a crush on me because of my chargeball skills, and she would not stop until she got to me. She was the one who broke into your apartment; she was the one who followed me home; she was the one who wounded us; and she was the one who rammed into your car."

"So she did these things because she was jealous?" I asked.

"Yes, and because she is sick."

"Sick? What are you talking about?" Cornelius asked.

"She's supposed to be taking pills for both schizophrenia and ADHD. She never did; I found a full container of pills in the bathroom."

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked. "Wait a minute...did you say Rachel thought Sam was the masked female?"

"Yes," Wilbur said, and then his mouth was open. "I think you're on to something! Rachel lied about Sam, and she lied about what she thought about you! Now...what is Sam's involvement in this?"

"I did a background check on Sam again," Cornelius explained. "She has no criminal record, and she has custody over Rachel since she is 21."

"So either Sam was involved in telling Rachel that Agent Sparks visited the house and found the pictures," Wilbur suggested. "Or she was telling the truth in that she had no idea what Rachel was up to."

"So do we have enough information to warrant an arrest?" I asked.

"Dad, you still have those plasma handcuffs, right?" Wilbur asked.

"Yes, why? Do you need them?"

"Rachel's a tough one," the raven-haired teen answered. "But she _has_ to be stopped. So here's the plan: on Monday we go back to school. Rachel's probably going to have the knife on her to do something to me. I'll go to school as Izzy. I'll ask Rachel if she has a knife on her, and if she does, I'll tell her to give me the knife and put her hands up. I'll go up behind her and cuff her hands. I'll tell the principal to call the sentries so that they can officially make the arrest. The sentries have already recognized Rachel because she followed me some time after I was assigned security. I'll have Karena with Agent Sparks with my chargeball glove in hand just in case. If nothing happens, then Karena will go to her classes as normal."

"What if this plan doesn't work?" Cornelius asked.

"I'm a Robinson, Dad. You're a Robinson. We always think of a backup plan just in case the first one doesn't work." Then the three of us started to talk about a backup plan as the sun started to set on the horizon.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, but the next one will be exciting. I promise!**


	17. Wilbur: Victory!

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"* Enjoy!**

* * *

*WILBUR'S POV*

***May 3rd, 2038***

"Are you sure this plan is gonna work?"

"Relax, Karr. I've got it under control."

"I think that's been your favorite line lately."

"Karr, just go along with me on this. It will work...trust me." We walked to the side of the high school where I, Wilbur Robinson, turned into Special Agent Isaac Sparks. We went back around the corner and into the doors. We dismissed the sentries earlier because I was about ready to close the case.

"So where do we go first?" Karena asked me as we approached a flight of stairs.

"My locker to grab my math stuff," I answered. After we reached the second floor, we approached the travel tube that led us to the third floor. We were vacuumed up and reached the third floor within five seconds. Right when we landed, I noticed a funny sight. Rachel was dressed in her black mystique outfit, and I was surprised the principal or any of the teachers did not notice this. Apparently, the plan was in motion.

"Stay here, Miss Edwards. The masked female must be stopped before she hurts the whole school body." I ran off after Rachel while yelling 'STOP' every five minutes. I was stopped by a teacher or two, but I continued to run when they didn't recognize me. I was however stopped when the principal got in front of me.

"And just where do you think you're going mister?"

"Look, there's a female dressed in black, and she's carrying a knife," I tried to explain...using the wrong voice. "She _has _to be stopped!"

"I'll make the announcement for an evacuation," Mr. Jameson said. "Meanwhile, you just stay in here-"

"Please sir. Wilbur Robinson and his girlfriend have already been hurt by this female. I _have_ to stop her. Otherwise she'll injure a lot of the school body."

"What proof have you?" Mr. Jameson asked, and I gave him my camera.

"This has enough proof for a proper evacuation, but enough for me to catch her at the same time." Mr. Jameson looked through the pictures, and he gasped in shock at each suspicious picture.

"Is Wilbur okay? And his girlfriend?"

"Wilbur's fine, and so is his girlfriend; she's with me. I told her to stay behind on the third floor."

"What's her name?"

"What are you gonna do?" I asked in shock.

"Keep her safe in here, of course," Mr. Jameson answered.

"_No_. She's with me; she's staying with me. Here's what I want you to do: yes, call Karena Edwards down to the office. Make her take part of crowd control. She'll guide all the students out of the building onto the track. I'll track down the masked female and stop her with plasma handcuffs. I'll bring her over to you and the sentries once Karena and I have her."

"Now who are you just in case I need you?"

"Name's Izzy Sparks, Special Agent."

"May I see your badge?" Mr. Jameson asked.

"_Special Agent_."

"Oh, right. Well carry on then." I nodded my head in thanks, and I continued in pursuit of Rachel, who I couldn't find at first. In a matter of moments after an announcement was made for Karena to go to the office, I heard a student scream ("KNIFE!"), and I followed the scream down to the first floor. All of a sudden, all the other students started screaming and running for either classrooms, tables, or the doors. They calmed down once they heard the bell signifying an announcement.

"Attention students and teachers, this is **not** a drill. I repeat, this is **NOT** a drill. There is a dangerous female in the school, and she is sporting a knife. Please go immediately to your first hour classrooms and follow instructions. All students are to exit to the football field and track. Do **not **go to your lockers. Thank you."

All the students scrammed to their first hour classrooms, and I caught Rachel trying to go to her first hour classroom. _Oh-oh, no you're not!_ I followed her up the travel tube, and I ran fast enough to do a front flip to land in front of her.

"You again?! I thought I left you for dead?" Rachel exclaimed as a student screamed.

"You can't exactly escape me, can't ya Rachel?" I asked with a smirk.

"I'm not Rachel! Who do you think I am, you freak?" Just as she asked, each class was dismissed calmly into the hallway.

"You cannot hurt any of these innocent people," I calmly explained, and then I held out my hand. "Now just give me the knife, and I will be glad to take you to the principal."

"Oh you sound convincing," Rachel replied with what I thought was a smirk. "You win." She was about to hand over the knife, but instead of cooperating, she scratched my hand with it! I screamed in pain, and a student at the end of the line screamed as she saw the action. The female and I then went into combat, using our fists and her knife. Right now, I wished I had a sword to counter her knife attacks, but I had no choice but to use my wrists as shields. They did hurt, but thanks to the bracelets I was wearing...and that I wish to get rid of soon, the injuries were minor.

We continued our fight down the hallway and down the stairs to the first floor, where more students were evacuating. I found Karena doing a great job with crowd control, and I made a signal that I needed help. While making the signal, Rachel punched me in the chin. I recovered quickly while Rachel taunted me.

"What is the b**** doing here?! Here to protect her boyfriend? Ready to dump him when he tells her he's too chicken to leave?" I was enraged at this point, and I yelled, going into attack mode.

"A little emotional, aren't you, Sparky?" _Sparky?!_ I threw very hard punches and kicks until my fist or foot successfully had a smear of Rachel's skin. I had almost completed a successful punch, but she gave me a worried look.

"You wouldn't hit a woman, would you?" I hesitated until I heard a voice that wasn't Rachel's.

"**I would!**" Before I knew it, Karena blasted a charge at Rachel, and she screamed. That was my signal to do a back flip over Rachel, and I removed the mask and placed the plasma handcuffs around her wrists. She dropped the knife, and she was confused as to how her mask was removed.**  
**

"How did you manage to do that? And how did you know who I am?" Rachel asked, afraid. While each student was in shock that Rachel was the dangerous female, I did a flip back over her, and I backed up to have enough room. I spun to my left, and I turned to my normal self. I gave Rachel a smirk. Everyone who was still evacuating the school was shocked at my appearance.

"Wilbur?! How? What?" I pointed the knife that I had recovered at her nose, and I gave her a glare she would never forget.

"I was Agent Sparks to protect myself. When you nearly killed Karena Edwards, I had no choice. You pushed the line, Rachel Woods. You are under arrest for first-degree attempted murder of two innocent people and for holding a knife, which is banned in Todayland. Anything you say can and will be used against you."

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, ROBINSON!"

"Oh yeah? Let's see what the court and the board of education have to say about it!" Karena and I took Rachel by the arms, and we led her down to the doors where the principal was waiting for us.

"Oh there you are, Miss Edwards!" The principal exclaimed, and then his relieved look turned into a shocking one. "Wilbur? Why aren't you out there with the other students?"

"Hold on." I backed up...again, and I spun to my right after pressing on my belt buckle. Five seconds after the turn, I spun to my left to turn back to myself. "Proof enough for ya?"

"I knew the voice sounded familiar, but I didn't know it was you!" Mr. Jameson replied. "So you caught the female?"

"She's right here, sir." I pulled Rachel forward so that the principal could see her.

"Rachel? How is this possible? Why her?"

"Those pictures on the camera? I took them to my dad to analyze. The fingerprints belonged to her. I also took a very close look at the knife last weekend, and it was the knife used to try to kill me and Karena. Without Rachel knowing, I took a blood sample from the knife and took it to my dad. The blood belonged to me. She had been planning to kill Karena since October."

"She broke into my apartment...twice!" Karena explained with enthusiasm. "And that forced me to move out of the apartment into the Robinson House until the matter would be over." She paused, and then spoke again. "She destroyed the robot that Cornelius designed to help me out, Kacy."

"Oh! Speaking of, Karr, my dad talked to me about her. He had to burn her." Karena's mouth opened wide with tears. "He was unable to fix her...not after Rachel planted a bomb inside her."

"You know about that too?!" Rachel exclaimed with gritted teeth.

"Not until March," I explained, and then I gave her the glare. I turned back to the principal. "Do you know that Rachel has schizophrenia and ADHD?"

"Oh my word...why wasn't I told this at registration?" Mr. Jameson asked with his head down. "The combination of the two is dangerous. How do you know this?"

"She made two to-do lists," I explained. "Both mentioned 'take pills.' I looked in her bathroom cabinet as Agent Sparks, and the container of pills was completely full. She never took the pills."

"You...SPOILED LITTLE RICH BOY!" Rachel exclaimed, and I gave her the glare and raised my hand.

"Don't make me use this!" I said, referring to my hand. I turned back to the principal. "Any other questions?"

"I have enough information to expell Rachel from the district," Mr. Jameson answered. "Now since we don't have a court in Todayland..."

"I'm one step ahead of you," I replied with a smile. "My dad and the board of directors at Robinson Industries have agreed to be the judges in a trial. Karena will be a witness, as will I. But I will be doing more talking since I found the clues and I stopped her."

"Well, Wilbur, you are a hero today. Thank you for stopping her. If you weren't here, then there'd be a lot of injuries or even deaths. You and Karena can go home. I'll phone the university and tell them that you will be missing class today."

"Thank you, sir," Karena replied, and we walked out the door to the time machine that was parked at the side of the school.

"Now wait. What is Mr. Jameson going to do with Rachel?" Karena asked, and I shrugged.

"Probably have her stay inside the school with sentries guarding her at all times," I guessed. "So...wanna go on a date?"

"Wilbur, as much as I want to, I kind of want to wait until the case is officially closed. I still feel really uneasy."

"I understand. Besides, your arm could still use some work."

"Now I'll take arm exercises as a date," Karena said with a smirk.

"It's more like physical therapy, but okay," I replied.

"Oh wait! There was something I wanted to do today."

"What's that, Karr?" I asked as we got in the time machine.

"Can you teach me how to use the time machine?" I shot up in shock. _Doesn't she already know how to drive one?_

"Uh, Karr, if you drove the time machine to Robinson Industries, then why do I need to teach you?"

"Okay, well I know the basics. But like what buttons are what? What are the mechanics?"

"I'm not letting you drive today, but I'll teach you." I started the time machine, and I drove home, really excited to tell my dad the good news.

* * *

**Just thought I'd tell you that the finale will be in two parts. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Karena: Finale Pt 1

**This first part of the finale is in Karena's POV. Enjoy! *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or the song "So Close"***

* * *

*KARENA'S POV*

***May 7th, 2038***

As much as I did have my last final of the year today, I went to the court case held for Rachel Woods. Since she almost killed me, I was called in as a witness. Wilbur was to be called in as well, since he was almost murdered and he solved the case. He wouldn't be Agent Sparks for this trial since Rachel didn't try to kill Agent Sparks. The trial seemed like it lasted forever, but the case was finally closed once and for all.

I was the first witness to be called in. I told the judge all about Rachel breaking into my apartment on the night of my homecoming dance. We did fight a little bit, and only a few things were broken, but she didn't take anything. Then Rachel broke into my apartment again a month later. I would've been killed that night if Wilbur hadn't come along. Unfortunately, she killed my robot friend, Kacy, who was then burned after a bomb was found, attempting to kill more innocent people, like Cornelius or Carl. Rachel escaped after she gave me a good scratch on the cheek, which Wilbur took care of. Three months later, Rachel tried again to kill me in an intentional car accident. I had a good scratch across my forehead, some scratches on my chest, and a broken arm. All three were now fully healed.

Wilbur then told the judge about his being involved. Ever since the homecoming games back in September or October, Rachel had been following him, both at school and on the way to his home. One night in November, Rachel and Wilbur had a fight, and Wilbur suffered a stomach wound. After hearing of me in the hospital, he declared that Rachel crossed the line, and he disguised himself as Agent Isaac Sparks. With this disguise, he found the clues that lead to the arrest: pictures of me being dead, Wilbur as Rachel's crush, to-do lists that mentioned me being killed, and a full container of pills. He also found the weapon that was supposed to be used to kill the two of us.

Rachel was given a chance to defend herself, but as she spoke of me being immune to death and that God would have no mercy on my soul, the court silenced her. Wilbur was right about one thing: she _was _sick. It took fifteen minutes to come to a decision for Rachel's punishment. Rachel was sentenced behind bars for life with psychological help. She did have a slight chance for parole in 40 years. Since there was no jail in Todayland or in the U.S.A., she would be sent to a country that still had modern technology and prisons. At least the Robinson family and everyone in the U.S.A. wouldn't be threatened anymore.

Right after the court case ended, all the clues and the knife were brought to the incinerator in Robinson Industries. Wilbur, Cornelius, and the rest of the audience watched as everything burned. Now the case was officially closed.

I wondered how Sam was doing since she didn't speak during the trial. So Wilbur and I decided to go to her house and try to comfort her. Sam smiled at the sight of me, since I was alive. Sam also questioned how Wilbur pulled off the disguise as Agent Sparks, and he simply replied with 'my cousin.' I gotta admit: Tallulah is the best designer in Todayland. Sam also told us about how she felt when Rachel would tell her of her plans for the day, and Sam always felt uneasy. She even felt uneasy when Wilbur walked in the house looking for clues! But Sam told us that she was unhappy that Rachel had been keeping things away from her, and she said that her life was ruined because of what happened in the trial. She loved Rachel, and she never wanted Rachel to be a killer. Wilbur gave her the suggestion of being a photographer, and I chimed in saying that she could take senior pictures or wedding photos. Sam held a huge smile at the suggestion, and she told us that she would try to look for classes to know about owning her photography business and to use a camera. Wilbur gave Sam a head start by giving her his camera; he explained that he has no need for one after the case was over. I also suggested that Sam apply again for Todayland University to take the classes needed for this career, and I told her that I would catch up once in a while over lunch. She seemed happy with the idea, and she gave each of us a piece of chocolate cake as thanks.

We left the house, and Wilbur suggested we go on a date since prom was that weekend and we weren't able to go due to his being a freshman. I agreed, and we got in the time machine. I assumed that we were going back in time, and Wilbur told me to take the wheel. He told me to take him to a period when we both would enjoy a good time without ruining the time stream. I drove to the Robinson house and told Wilbur to change into the most formal attire possible. I meanwhile went to the guest room and changed into a long kelly green dress with no straps. I straightened my hair and put half of it in a ponytail. I met Wilbur out in the garage, and he was amazed at how I looked, and I at him: he was wearing a white tuxedo that he told me Cornelius used to have at his prom with Franny.

I took us back into the year 2007 in New York City where there was a ball. Wilbur did question me about the location, but I told him to trust me on this; I even promised him that we would see Lewis later since we are in 2007. I paid the host cash for us to get in and the music was hip-hop styled. We finished dancing to "Hot, Hot, Hot" before starting the slow dance song. Wilbur held me close as we started dancing to the smooth beginning.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

I stared into Wilbur's chocolate-colored eyes as he stared at my green ones. We smiled romantically at each other and our noses touched.

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here for you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I want is to hold you_

_So close_

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his arms around my waist. Our faces came closer together, and our lips touched in harmony.

_So close to reaching_

_That famous happy ending_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend_

_And now you're beside me_

_And look how far we've come_

_So far, we are so close_

We broke into the ballroom waltz with our hands guiding each other. Wilbur had trouble remembering the moves at first, but I guided him through. He even did a great spin on the floor. My hand reconnected with his shoulder, and his hand my waist before the singing continued.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy ending_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

Wilbur started kissing me in the neck and around my face: my cheeks my nose, my forehead.

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far._

We concluded the dance with a kiss on the lips. I hoped Wilbur would at least keep one memory of freshman year, and it would be this one; because this is my memory of my freshman year in college.


	19. Wilbur: Finale Pt 2

**Thank you so much for reading this story! The number of views is incredible, even for someone who is only getting ready for college herself. If there is anything you want a one-shot in, don't hesitate to inbox me. I'll try to think of something. It can take place during any of my stories or after this story...okay well, I'll have to approve ideas for that one since I've already started writing story #2 of this series, which will make its debut on Sunday. Unfortunately, it cannot be a story about only Karena since she is my OC. You can also suggest any ideas by reviewing my story. So here is Wilbur's finale in the story. *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"***

* * *

*WILBUR'S POV*

***May 29th, 2038***

I am _so _glad freshman year is over and done with. That is one year I definitely do not want to live again.

My freshman year at Todayland High School started off on a good note...that is until Homecoming Week. Things have definitely _not_ been easy since. I guess it's what my English teacher would call a story that occurs when someone matures over time. Last year I learned my lesson to not hide things from my parents. Now I learned to not lie...thankfully, disguises for emergencies don't count, and to always keep moving forward, no matter if a situation is _so hard _to get out of or not. As much as I made a lot of friends during my first year of high school, particularly seniors, this is one year I do not want to remember. Since the trial of Rachel Woods, who is now in Russia under close watch, Karena has tried to convince me to keep at least one memory from my freshman year. I was lucky enough to keep a few: the night when we confessed our love for each other; my first season as a color guard member; and my date night with Karena after the trial was over.

Anyway, enough with my high school life. Karena's arm was now fully healed, and I officially started teaching her some karate. Once in a while my mom would help out, but she told me I was a good teacher, even though I had only taught her for a couple weeks. I guess this is my present to her for helping me out with my homework and teaching me some color guard moves. Karena is a fast learner, considering she was in gymnastics at some point in her life. She even told me she took a few karate classes, but she couldn't remember any of them, so she briefly went to Master Splinter to help her remember. Unlike Splinter and the Turtles, however, I don't meditate; I pray for safety.

My mom was pleased with my report card, which consisted of me getting straight A's again. I think I the further I made it through the school year, the less help I needed from Karena, despite all that we've been through. In fact, my dad was so pleased that I was going to go to Chicago with him for a week during summer vacation...and not for a conference either. I winked at the thought, looking forward to what summer was going to bring.

What's going to be interesting next year is driver's education. I already know how to drive the time machine, so some things will be similar. I wonder if I would ever be using the time machine again since I'd be driving a normal flying car by next year. I'm a little nervous, but I'm confident at the same time about the class. We'll see where this goes when the new year starts.

While I was teaching Karena karate, she has been teaching me some things as well. Whenever I try to sing to her, she would give me tips about breathing and how my mouth should move. She would also give me tips about drawing when I'm bored. Once in a while, we would randomly dance in the music room, and we would follow the beat of Frankie and the band.

As much as there are a few things I want to show Karena in Todayland, I want to wait until the right time for those things. There are mountains that she hasn't seen yet, and there is this one swimming pool I want to show her. Trust me, it's not as the normal swimming pool as you think it is; it's improved. Now all I would have to do is get her off of work in order to show her.

So here I am, randomly taking a walk around Todayland. I had decided to go outside for some air, and I can finally manage to do so without being followed! Karena was at work, so I couldn't spend time with her at the moment. But she has told me of a coffee shop that she loved to go to when she lived in Los Angeles. So I was trying to find something similar to that.

When I did find it, I found myself walking to it. And I started to hum a song that I know by heart.


End file.
